Handsome Police of BlazzingRims
by Vallor Anemity
Summary: Dicap sebagai detektif handal dan polisi tertampan di BlazzingRims, tak membuat mereka besar kepala. Dengan inteligen yang tinggi serta pintar berbicara, semakin membuat mereka tuk naik daun! Namun, kasus-kasus yang mereka pecahkan itu, ternyata telah berkaitan dengan masa lalu mereka yang sudah terlupakan...
1. Introduce-

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah api yang menyulut membakar habis gubuk usang tempat kami berteduh.

Tangisan pilu mereka, sebenarnya membuatku ikut karena berperan sebagai kakak sulung, aku harus tetap menjaga kedua adikku ini segenap hati.

Tanganku yang mungil berusaha memeluk mereka agar panas api tak langsung menyengat tubuh mungil adik-adikku. Hanya berlindung sebuah topi warisan dan jubah usang, aku mencoba melindungi mereka dari api yang semakin menjilat-jilat.

Ketika aku berusaha menenangkan mereka, tiba-tiba pintu yang sudah terbakar itu terdobrak hingga jatuh.

Tentu sempat kulirik siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu, aku mendapati seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dan pakaian lengkap seperti seorang polisi, yang mencoba menyeruak masuk kedalam gubuk ini. Padahal, sudah beberapa kali atap gubuk ini terjatuh dan menghalanginya ketempatku.

Dengan semangatnya yang seolah tak pernah padam, ia mendekatiku yang sedang memandangnya takut-takut.

Tangannya yang besar terulur hangat padaku. Aku mencoba menatap wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup oleh baret polisinya. Matanya berwarna biru berlian, indah seperti kristal es. Pria itu seperti ingin menolong kami tuk keluar dari sini.

Dengan senyuman tipis, aku mendorong kedua adikku pelan kehadapannya. Aku membiarkan mereka duluan yang diselamatkan. Aku memang sudah bertakdir untuk mati disini. Jadi, biarkanlah.

Aku menatap pria beriris kristal itu dalam-dalam. Ia sudah menggendong kedua adikku dalam dada bidangnya. Namun, belum ingin keluar karena tidak tega meninggalkanku.

Aku mengelus lembut kepala adikku. Baru setelah itu aku menggengam erat jari manis pria itu sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Namun setelah adikku bahagia.."

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, akhirnya pria itu pergi dari hadapanku dengan kedua adikku yang meringkuk manis dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya berlutut memandangi punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang diantara bara api yang sudah membesar.

Aku terbaring ditempatku dengan keadaan tengkurap. Air mata membanjiri pipi tirusku. Akh, aku kekurangan gizi sepertinya. Sambil tersenyum pasrah, aku mulai menutup mata. Menikmati secara diam api yang sudah menyulut dan mengerogoti kakiku perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal… adik-adikku yang manis…"

BRAAK!

Lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang mengejutkanku berupa sebuah pintu yang sudah hancur itu diinjak secara perkasa oleh pria bertubuh gagah dan perwira. Aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit agar jelas melihatnya. Dia berpakaian polisi seperti pria yang tadi. Namun irisnya berwarna merah api.

 _DEG. DEG_

 _Kenapa jantungku berdegup sekencang ini?_

 _DEG. DEG_

 _Tidak jelas apa keinginannya, tapi dia mengulurkan tangannya. Beberapa kali ia tarik-tarik seperti orang yang sedang memberi semangat. "Ayo! Ayo!" kurang lebih itu yang tertangkap diindera pendengarannku._

 _DEG. DEG_

 _Kenapa aku tertarik untuk menyambut uluran itu? Tangan mungilku seolah bergerak sendiri mencoba menggapai ulurannya yang hangat._

 _DEG. DEG_

 _Ia tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah aku lihat…_

 _DEG. DEG!_

 _Tanganku sudah mencapai telapak tangannya. Namun disaat itu, tiba-tiba padangan semua berubah menjadi gelap._

Dan aku tak tau lagi apa yang telah terjadi denganku.

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu sebagai seorang polisi hah?"

"Tentu dengan tujuan utama dapat mengayomi masyarakat agar lebih baik kedepannya. Dan, aku ingin mencari semua adikku yang hilang. Seperti yang dikatakan anda, Jendral."

"Yahh.. jika itu maumu, akan kubuatkan lembaga detektif khusus untukmu."

"Eh? Te-terima kasih jendral! An-anda dermawan sekali!"

"Ya. Karena kau adikku…"

"Terima kasih kakak!"

[Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta]

\- HANDSOME POLICE OF BLAZZINGRIMS –

.

By :

\- Vallor Anemity -

.

.

WARNING! [This fiction contains little blood and gore, expect adult conten! **OC Alert**! And **OOC Alert**! If you didn't like this fic, please press the back button. I won't see some **not** polite review, because I have warned you're. Thank You.]

.

.

!ENJOY!

.

(-*-)

.

.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Chapter 1 : Introduce-

.

.

.

"Memang kau pelakunya. Apa masalahmu?"

"Apa kalian punya analisis yang tepat? Aku sangat meragukannya."

"Tentu saja. Ini surat pernyataan bahwa kami legal menangkap anda. Dan ini bukti analisanya."

"Akhh… begitu ya… aku ketahuan."

"Sebaiknya tuan mengaku perbuatan durjana tuan di kantor polisi saja."

"…"

Matahari bulan Maret mulai terbit dari ufuk timur. Sinarnya tak jemu menghangatkan sebuah gedung bertipe klasik bertingkat 5 yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pusat kota sejak 11 tahun didirikan. Gedung berdinding biru dan abu-abu itu menghadap ke timur, dengan lambang yang terpasang diatap gedung. Lambang itu bergambar sebuah pedang kecil dan pistol saling menyilang, yang dikelilingi oleh api hitam sebagai simbol keberanian, serta padi dan kapas sebagai simbol kemakmuran. "BLAZZINGRIMS" tertulis melambung diatas lambang itu.

Salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung 'sedikit' mewah tersebut, terdapat sebuah ruangan VIP yang sudah disediakan Sang Pemilik gedung untuk salah satu tim polisi yang dibentuk resmi menjadi kelompok detektif di kota itu. Ruangan itu sudah lengkap dengan 3 kamar dan3 ruang kerja yang ditambah dengan pendingin dan ruang makan, kamar mandi (dilengkapi dengan bathup), dan ruang keluarga atau ruang kumpul yang sudah tersedia tv LED dan sofa. Ruangan itu dapat merangkup sebagai ruang tamu juga.

Di ruang tengah, yang berperan sebagai ruang keluarga itu, terdengar suara ponsel yang menandakkan ada pesan masuk. Seorang pria duduk di sofanya yang berhadapan dengan tv LEDnya yang masih _off_. Ia Berkutat dengan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Titik-titik air hangat seiringan jatuh perlahan dari rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah. Air itu jatuh dan membasahi handuk yang mengalungi lehernya. Sesekali handuk itu ia gosok dengan kasar di rambutnya. Membuat surai hitamnya menjadi acak-acakan.

Gempa, 20 tahun, Seorang Inspektur Polisi Dua, atau Ipda di Blazzingrims dan ketua tim detektif "Trio Cooller". Entah julukan dari mana itu, tapi memang nama itu cocok untuk timnya. Di percayai menjadi pemimpin segala bidang dalam keperluan polisi di Blazzingrims. Karena ketangkasan, keramahan, dan keadilannya yang paling dikenal para polisi disana. Hatinya yang hangat membuat kepribadiannya halus dan lembut. Walau terkadang suka naik pitam. Tapi apa daya? Polisi ganteng dengan ranting kedua itu, hanya bisa bersabar menjalani sisi pahitnya takdir.

Bau biji kopi panggang melecut indra penciumannya untuk mencari asal aroma nikmat itu. Ketika dia menoleh, ia mendapati bawahannya yang berparas mirip dengannya, namun dengan iris merah delima, yang sedang membawa nampan berukuran sedang. Diatas nampan itu sudah tersedia satu gelas kopi besar, dan dua tumpuk roti sandwich berisi tuna panggang dan keju leleh, serta sayuran segar lainnya diatas piring kecil. Gempa tersenyum pada sosok itu, sementara sosok itu hanya membalas senyuman Gempa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Berisik sekali handphone milik anda, Gempa-sama… bisa tolong matikan atau di _silent_? Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Perlu kukakatan berapa kali sih? Panggil aku Gempa saja. Aku juga muak mendengar kalian memanggilku dengan kata tambahan 'sama'. Kau itu sebenarnya orang mana sih?"

Halilintar meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan kesukaan Gempa diatas meja tamu yang berdiri didepannya. Setelah itu, baru ia duduk disebelah Gempa sambil mencari-cari remot tv tanpa ingin mengubah ekspresinya.

"Dasar penukar topik pembicaraan."

"Otaku gadungan."

Halilintar mendengus kasar mendengar ejekan Gempa. Pria berumur 20 tahun itu tak suka mencari ribut dengan atasannya. Sebenarnya Gempa juga tak suka menyombongkan diri karena kedudukan statusnya yang 'tinggi' diantara polisi lain. Ia tidak memanfaatkan gelarnya itu untuk menjadikan anak buahnya sebagai seorang budak. Baginya, semua orang itu sama dimata Tuhan.

 _Tuhan tidak melihat kita dari prestasi atau kedudukan yang tinggi, melainkan melihat amal ibadah serta kebajikan kita selama didunia yang singkat ini._

"Remot tv dimana sih? Kau lihat tidak?" Gempa memandang Halilintar bingung karena baru tersadar dari lamunan paginya. Halilintar langsung menepukkan tangannya tepat diwajah Gempa. "Jangan melamun.. pagi-pagi udah ngelamun… tuh! Sarapan dulu. Masih enak kau punya anak buah yang baiknya kayak gini."

Gempa tersenyum tipis berusaha menahan tawa. Ia tau, Halilintar memang bawahannya yang paling hebat serta otaknya yang juga encer. Semua kasus rumit yang berhubungan dengan 'simbol' atau 'sandi' mampu ia pecahkan dalam waktu semenit. Ketangkasan dan ilmu silat di raganya membuat tubuhnya sedikit atletis dan berotot. Polisi ganteng dengan ranting pertama. Kepribadiannya yang dingin serta kaku membentuk karakteristiknya menjadi suka emosi, gegabah, dan tidak sabaran. NAMUN! Jika sudah berada di dalam ruangan VIP mereka, ia adalah seorang pria dengan hati terbuka. Apa adanya, dan pintar memasak maupun membersihkan rumah. Tidak disalahkan jika Gempa menugaskan kebersihan dan kerapihan ruangan ini padanya.

Gempa meraih satu sandwich yang masih terasa hangat. Aroma keju leleh dan tuna panggang begitu membuat indra penciumannya terangsang untuk segera melahap sandwich itu.

" _Bismillah…_ " ucapnya pelan dan langsung memasukkan seperempat sandwich ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmmh… enak bener…" ucapnya nikmat disela-sela kunyahan.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari atasannya. Masih dengan tangan yang baru mendapatkan remot, ia menekan tombol _on_ pada ujung remot. TV menyala dan langsung berpas-passan dengan sebuah liputan berita dari salah satu channel yang sedang membicarakan mereka. Dengan presenter seorang wanita berpakaian rapih dan rambut panjang tergerai. Nada bicaranya yang tadi serius, terdengar ceria ketika memulai meliput berita ini. Halilintar mengencangkan sedikit volumenya.

" _Kita berlanjut ke berita selanjutnya… "Trio Cooller" atau "Trio Polisi Ganteng" dari Blazzingrims Police berhasil menguak kasus, misteri donat lobak merah berkecoak. Ternyata pelaku adalah pelapor sendiri yang merekayasa kejadian tersebut. Diduga, Pak Reno memiliki dendam kepada pemilik perusahaan Donatterra yang terkenal enak. Pak Reno pun akhirnya di ringkus dan dimasukkan ke penjara…"_

Gempa menelan secuil sandwich terakhir dibantu sesapan panjang kopi susu hangatnya. Baru setelah itu ia mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna kuning yang menggantung dilehernya. Tatapannya terpaku sebentar pada siaran berita pagi itu. Iris emasnya kini melirik sedikit bawahannya yang nampak datar menatap tv, tampak tak peduli akan tatapan darinya.

"Kasus yang mana dah? Ohh… yang kemarin ya? Rumit juga siih… butuh 2 hari kita menyelesaikannya. Aku paling benci ketika ia bilang gudang itu adalah gudang lama yang penuh debu. Padahal, jelas sekali gemboknya bersih."

Halilintar menyahut tanpa mau menoleh, "Tatapannya juga panik begitu, pas Taufan tanya gudang apa itu. Berani sekali dia membohongi kita. Toh, kesimpulannya tetap masuk penjara juga."

Gempa tertawa pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sebelum kembali menyesapi kopi buatan anak buahnya itu. Lalu menaruhnya pelan diatas meja. Ia bersandar pada sofa dengan kaki dan kembali fokus pada tv detik, ia terlihat panik. Gempa menatap cepat ke arah jam dinding, dan akhirnya kembali menatap Halilintar dengan wajah paniknya.

"Mana Taufan?! Seharusnya kan jam segini dia udah berisik! Dia masih tidur?!" Seru Gempa panik diikuti Halilintar yang langsung berdiri dari sofa bersamaan dengan Gempa. Mereka berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Taufan yang berada dibagian barat daya bersebelahan dengan kamar Gempa.

Langkah mereka begitu cepat hingga mereka tak bisa mengatur keseimbangan. Ketika mereka berdua nyaris terjatuh dan menabrak pintu kamar Taufan, pintu itu terbuka duluan dan menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh sedikit mungil dari mereka dengan tatapan penuh semangat. Halilintar berteriak diikuti Gempa yang sudah mendorong Halilintar untuk jatuh. Taufan langsung melebarkan matanya dan…

"AKHH!"

GABRUK!

Mereka jatuh bertumpuk di dalam kamar Taufan. Dengan tidak elitnya.

"Duuhh.. apaan sih Hali? Gempa-sama? Masa Taufan yang kecil begini di tindih dua orang berbobot lebih dari 80 kilogram?!" ringis Taufan mencoba menyingkirkan kedua pria itu. Mereka berdua menyingkir dari atas Taufan, disusul sebuah 'pukulan' sayang dari Halilintar khusus untuk Taufan. "Aduuuh! Apaan sih Hali? Aku gak nganggu kamu lho!"

"Enak saja. Beratku Cuma 76 tau! Sotak kau! Kak Gempa tuh yang beratnya nyaris 90 kilogram. Gak pernah diet habisnya…"kali ini sebuah bogem mentah yang mendarat di kepala Halilintar. Bogem itu mampu membuat Halilintar terlonjak kesakitan.

"Kau yang sotak tau! Beratku cuman 75 kilogram! Aku gak pernah diet, karena aku tidak suka diet. Kau yang seharusnya diet! Tapi ku anjurkan untuk berpuasa saja. Rutin, Senin-Kamis. Biar rezeki lancar, sama pekerjaannya dilancarin, begitu."

" _Aaammiiinnnn_ …." Halilintar dan Taufan sudah bersimpuh dengan tangan mengadah membaca doa. Baru setelah itu mengusapkan kedua tangan pada wajah kembar mereka sebagai penutup didepan Gempa yang sedari tadi menceramahi mereka. Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri juga bingung harus menghadapi seperti apa sikap bawahannya yang terlihat seperti adiknya sendiri. Taufan dan Halilintar tertawa geli karena merasa aksi mereka lucu, disusul kedua sudut bibir ranum Gempa yang menaik.

Hidung Taufan menangkap sebuah sinyal aroma sandwich dari luar kamarnya. "Halilin~ kamu masak sandwich lagi yaa? Asiiikkk!" Taufan langsung berdiri sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga. Gempa juga ikutan beranjak dari lantai dan berjalan penuh senyuman hangat diwajahnya. Diikuti Hali dari belakang yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Taufan.

Taufan nampak mengunyah sandwichnya itu disofa. Tapi tatapannya terpaku pada berita yang tersiar di tv mereka. Dengan rasa keheranan, Gempa duduk disebelah Taufan yang menghiraukannya. Sementara Halilintar pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan beritanya Taufan?"

Taufan menggeleng. Ia menelan makanan itu pelan-pelan takut tersedak. "Tidak Gempa-sama. Beritanya tadi bahas kasus kemarin ya? Aku belum nonton nih…" Pria itu menyengir lebar.

Gempa ikut menatap tv yang sempat dihiraukan sebentar. Tangannya ia letakkan di sandaran sofa. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan kembali memerhatikan Taufan penuh maksud.

"Taufan.. bisa tidak sih jangan panggil aku dengan kata tambahan 'sama'? panggil saja langsung 'Gempa', atau 'kakak' gitu. Ingat, kita sudah 4 tahun bekerja sama. Wajah kita mirip! Sampai publik bilang kalau kita tiga bersaudara. Hiraukan saja gelar atau apaan itu, asalkan kalian bisa memanggilku kakak. Anggap saja aku kakak kalian oke?"

Taufan memandangi Gempa tegang. Awalnya dia ragu, tapi entah kenapa, ia juga ingin memanggil atasannya itu dengan sebutan 'kakak'. "Baiklah, kalau itu maunya.. kakak."

Gempa langsung sumringah. Dia memeluk 'adik' barunya akrab. Taufan tentu kaget. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia juga ikut membalas pelukan 'Sang Kakak'.

Taufan, 20 tahun. Dimata Gempa, Taufan adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh biasa saja. Tidak ada otot yang menonjol ataupun kelebihan fisik lainnya. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah polisi terceria dan teraktif yang selalu meramaikan keadaan sepi di ruangannya. Hobinya hanya bermain skateboard. Itu pun sekarang dia jarang bermain dengan benda peluncur itu. Karena saking sibuknya mereka, kadang menyita waktu senggang 'Sang Polisi tampan' hingga tak bisa bercengkrama walaupun hanya sebentar. Dan tampaknya sekarang hari yang mereka semua inginkan hadir bersama cerahnya langit pagi ini. Polisi ganteng dengan ranting ketiga. Taufan berpribadi baik dan hangat. Menuntun karakteristiknya menjadi seseorang yang mudah bergaul maupun berbaur dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Salah satu sifat uniknya adalah, 'sisi jahil' Si Taufan. Taufan senang menjahili Halilintar apapun, dimanapun, maupun, dan kapanpun. Mereka tak henti-hentinya membuat suara gaduh saat menjelang adzan shubuh. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau Gempa mesti mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya kepada mereka berdua.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan di pintu depan membuat mereka terlonjak kaget. Sedikit terhuyung, Gempa mendekati pintu ruangan VIPnya, bersamaan dengan senyuman yang selalu bertengger di wajah tampannya ketika hendak bertemu seseorang.

Gempa membuka pintu itu lembut. Tampak seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Taufan sedang membawa sebuah map kuning didekapannya. Tatapannya lembut, baret polisi khas Blazzingrims bertengger manis dikepalanya. Ia menatap Gempa sambil tersenyum sopan, dan mengangkat tangannya hormat pada Sang Atasan.

"Ya.. ada apa Serda Tanah?" Sambut Gempa mengikuti gaya bawahannya, membalasi hormat serda itu. Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum lebar. "Selamat Pagi, Inspektur. Kedatangan saya ingin memberi informasi bahwa Jendral Blaze ingin menemui anda nanti siang, pukul 12.00 WIB, dan…" Tanah menyodorkan sebuah map kuning yang terkemas rapih kehadapan Gempa secara sopan. "Beliau meminta saya utuk memberikan map kuning ini kepada Inspektur, karena ada beberapa tugas yang belum anda selesaikan."

Gempa merengut dibalik senyumannya. Tapi, dengan senang hati ia menerima map kuning yang diberikan oleh bawahannya. Gempa membuka-buka map itu sedikit sambil menatap santai serda itu. "Ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan?"

"Cukup itu saja. Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit ingin kembali ke kelas." Gempa nampak bingung. Ia pun menghentikan langkah Serda manis itu yang mulai beranjak pergi. "E..eh. Tunggu sebentar, kemari.." Serda muda itu menoleh ke arah atasannya, sambil berjalan berbalik mendekati Gempa,

"Ada apa ya, Inspektur?"

Gempa menyatukan alisnya, pungung lebarnya bersender pada bibir pintu. "Kelas? Memang sekarang hari apa? Bukankah mengajar hanya sampai Jum'at? Itu pun setengah hari."

Serda Tanah tersenyum polos didepan Gempa yang semakin menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Hari ini ada kedatangan tamu terhormat dari Freeziesrims. Semua Kopral, Sertu, Serda, Bripka, dan Bripmop diminta untuk bersiap menyambut kedatangannya. Oh iya, terkecuali untuk Serda Halilintar dan Serda Taufan. Mereka dibiarkan istirahat untuk hari ini oleh Jendral."

Gempa tersenyum miring mendengar adik-adiknya tidak ikut menyambut kedatangan tamu dari kota sebelah yang dikenal 'gadungan' itu. "Hooo… begitu.. emm… kalo begitu, siapa tamu itu?"

"Jendral Ice."

Gempa diam mematung. Nama itu terdengar tak asing di indera pendengarannya. Pria itu nampak mengenal nama Jendral tersebut, tapi siapa?

"Mengapa beliau kemari? Kotanya kan belum luput dari yang namanya 'Kasus Kriminal', bukankah beliau harus menangani sampai selesai dulu ya?"

Serda itu menggeleng bahwa tidak tau juga. Gempa mengerti. Ia pun menyuruh Tanah untuk kembali kekelasnya lagi. Tanah pun pamit meninggalkan ruangan VIP itu.

Gempa membanting pintu itu pelan agar tak membunyikan suara gaduh di ruangannya. Berjalan gontai menuju sofa, Gempa membuka lembaran-lembaran mapnya yang nampak membosankan. Taufan yang masih duduk manis di sofa dan terus mengunyah, memerhatikan wajah kusut kakaknya itu.

"Apa kak? Kasus lagi yah?"

"Gak tau juga sih, makanya kakak lihat-lihat nih…" Ketika lembaran-lembaran tengah dibuka, ada secarik kertas yang terjatuh dari sana. Gempa dan Taufan yang penasaran, dengan cepat meraih kertas itu bersamaan. Ternyata sebuah foto lama.

Foto itu sudah nampak memiliki garis-garis lipatan putih. Mungkin sudah lama terlipat atau sudah lama tersimpan, namun jelas di dalam foto itu ada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, beriris merah api, yang mengenakan sebuah seragam polisi khas Blazzingrims, dengan seorang anak dalam pelukannya yang berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang memakai baret polisi khas sini. Sepertinya baret itu milik Sang Polisi yang sedang dipakai anak itu. Mereka nampak ceria dengan pose hormat mereka.

Gempa memincingkan matanya. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan anak dalam pelukan polisi beriris merah api itu. Hanya saja,

"AKH!" Gempa dengan cepat langsung memegangi kepalanyayang berdenyut secara tiba-tiba.

"KAK GEMPA!" Taufan berteriak mencoba memanggil kakak angkatnya itu. Taufan memegangi kedua tangan Gempa yang kaku. "Halilintar! Bantu aku Hali!" Taufan memanggil litingnya yang sedang membasuh diri. Tak lama suara pintu kamar mandi pun berderit dan terbuka lebar. Halilintar keluar bersamaan uap panas yang mengelilinginya. Tatapan dinginnya masih ia pakai hingga melihat atasannya yang kini tidur dalam pelukan Taufan.

"Astaghfirullah! Kak Gempa!"

Halilintar berseru dan mendekati kakaknya itu. Dengan cepat ia memerintah Taufan untuk segera memapah kakak angkat mereka menuju kamarnya

"Tunggu Hali…"

"Apalagi?! Kak Gempa lagi begini juga!"

"Itu.. foto itu yang tadi kakak lihat. Dan.."

"Berisik! Cepat bantu aku memapahnya!"

"Ah.. iya.. iya…"

Taufan dan Halilintar akhirnya bekerja sama memapah kakak tertuanya itu.

Dan,

Foto itu sempat terjatuh yang tidak sengaja membalikkan gambarnya. Tampak dibalik foto itu tertulis sebuah tulisan yang ditulis sambung, tak meninggalkan khas tulisannya yang terlihat kuno itu,

 _Bersama adik tercinta, Gempa-_

.

To be Continued…

(-*-)

Haaiii… salam kenal! Aku Vallor Anemity ^^)7

Gyahaha… tenang saja kok, ini masih Anni yang dulu. Tapi entah kenapa pengen aja ganti nama. Soalnya kalau AnniSwatCS terasa cocok untuk Artist saja. :3 dan Vallor untuk nama penaku~ ^0^)9 harap kalian masih stay tune yach!

Vachii membawa fic terbaru nih~ kalian mungkin sedikit bingung dengan awalnya, karena Vachii sendiri juga merasa kaget habis nulis yang berbau dewa tiba-tiba langsung yang bertema kehidupan reality biasa. Hehehe.. yah, semoga seiringan waktu, bisa dipahami lahh… kalo kalian memang tidak suka, Yah, monggo tekan tombol back… -.-)~ ngono kok susah tenan…

Ada yang bingung dengan pangkat-pangkat mereka? Xixixi… jika kalian bingung, biar Vachii kasih tau dehh…. .)9

Gempa : Ipda (Inspektur Polisi Dua)

Halilintar : Serda (Sersan dua)

Taufan : Serda

Tanah : Serda

Petir : Sertu (Sersan satu)

Angin : Sertu

Yaya : Usaha Kesehatan

Ying : Pemegang gudang senjata

Gopal : Penjaga parkiran seluruh kendaraan polisi

Fang : Terungkap di chap selanjutnya

Api : Misteri

Air : Misteri

Blaze : Jendral (Blazzingrims)

Ice : Jendral (Freeziesrims)

-Sebagian OC sebagai tambahan-

Fuuaahh… itu semua jabatan-jabatan yang ada di fic ini. Sebenarnya… Vachii sendiri juga bingung pangkat apa lagi yang ada dipolisi. Tapi yah, sepengetahuan aja yah. Ya udah ya… segitu aja. /Ditelenbumi udah ah, gak usah banyak omong lagi… **)/

Kritik dan saran serta dukungan membuat cerita ini akan terus berlanjut. So,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Begins?

**Sekilas tentang kantor-**

.

"BlazzingRims Police Office" sudah berdiri sekitar 11 tahun dibawah asuhan seorang jendral muda bernama Jendral Blaze.

Selama ini, Kantor polisi BlazzingRims memiliki semboyan, "Berani karena benar, takut karena salah". Semboyan ini bertujuan untuk mengimajinasikan seluruh polisi yang ada, agar memahami setiap masyarakat yang mereka ayomi. Supaya tak terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman yang berujung kemautan. Teringat, kadang ada polisi yang suka mengambil keputusan langsung tanpa mau bermusyawarah lagi. Akibatnya, bentrok antar warga dan polisi pun berlangsung dengan sia-sia saja. Jendral Blaze tidak ingin kejadian itu menimpa pada anak buahnya.

Suatu hari, pintu ruangan Jendral Blaze terbuka lebar dan seseorang masuk. Paras orang itu mirip sekali dengannya. Iris dan pakaian saja yang dapat dibedakan. Nama orang itu adalah Jendral Ais. Pemilik kantor polisi di Freeziesrims. Pria itu tersenyum menemui sahabat lamanya, begitu juga dengan Blaze. Ais memulai pembicaraan,

"Ada apa menelfon, sahabatku? Ingin meminta bantuan?"

Blaze tertawa renyah, "Tentu Jendral Ais, aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku butuh dua personal dari kantormu untuk membuat tim detektif khusus di BlazzingRims. Kudengar, kau memiliki anak buah yang hebat-hebat. Dari hasil adopsimu?"

Ais berdecak meremehkan. Dia mengganguk dan akhirnya kembali fokus pada tatapan dari Blaze,

"Aku memiliki dua anak buah yang sepertinya kembar. Namun tak jelas siapa orang tuanya. Yah, kau tau kan? Mereka begitu mirip. Sampai-sampai aku harus membedakan pakaiannya. Irisnya memang berbeda, tapi tetap saja aku sering bingung ketika ingin memanggil mereka." Blaze tertawa. Ia juga pernah mengadopsi seorang anak yang ia selamatkan dari gubuk yang terbakar dan nyaris mati disitu.

"Hmm… siapa mereka?"

"Halilintar si dingin, Taufan si ceria. Mereka berdua sangat lucu. Tapi aku sedikit tidak tahan dengan keributan yang mereka buat setiap pagi. Aku bisa membatalkan sholatku hingga lima kali malahan."

Blaze mengganguk sambil tertawa begitu juga dengan Ais, "Kalau kau mau, kupanggil mereka sekarang. Lihat saja langsung sifatnya mereka…"

"Yah.. ide bagus.."

Setelah memanggil kedua polisi itu, akhirnya mereka datang. Blaze awalnya terkejut mendapati wajah mereka yang begitu mirip. Namun, ia teringat lagi wajah mereka itu juga mirip seperti adik angkatnya yang dikenal 'berjiwa pemimpin' di BlazzingRims.

Blaze berkenalan dengan Halilintar dan Taufan. Ia memberitahu maksud mengapa mereka dipindahkan kesini dan hal lain sebagainya. Blaze juga sudah memanggil adik angkatnya yang katanya sedang memimpin latihan fisik di ruang olahraga.

Pintu diketuk, dan berderit terbuka. Nampak seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 17 tahun melangkah tegap dan hormat kepada atasannya. Blaze dan Ais. Blaze serta Ais juga ikut membalasi hormat pemuda tersebut. Hingga iris emas pemuda itu bertemu dengan dua pasang mata orang yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu. Mereka bertiga saling membelalak penuh ketidak percayaan. Halilintar dan Taufan segera berdiri, mencoba mendekati wajah pemuda beriris emas itu. Mereka sungguh tak percaya wajah mereka yang begitu kembar. Ais dan Blaze berpandangan saling melempar senyum, lalu memandangi mereka yang sedang berkenalan ria.

Akhirnya, terbentuklah sebuah lembaga detektif khusus di Blazzingrims. Yang di anggotai oleh,

Gempa, pemimpin kelompok detektif Blazzingrims. Detektif spesialis ilmu bumi. Halilintar, ahli simbol dan kimia. Serta Taufan, ahli fisika dan komputer. Mereka begitu hebat menyelesaikan berbagai macam kasus kriminal atau hal lainnya. Mereka juga tenar di kalangan para publik akan wajah 'ganteng' mereka. Mereka juga sering dijuluki 'polisi ganteng' atau 'Trio Coller'. Memang tidak disalahkan jika ada julukan seperti itu. _Fansgirl_ pun jangan ditanyakan lagi. Kewajiban mereka sebagai seorang polisi juga sudah tersebar luas diinternet. Bahkan seluruh dunia. Blaze hanya bisa menggeleng ketika melihat berita maupun acara tv yang dibintangi oleh anak buahnya sendiri.

Namun dalam hati Gempa, Gempa masih bertekad ingin bertemu dengan adik-adiknya. Mungkin dengan cara tenar dipublik dan menjadi seorang detektif adalah pilihan yang tepat agar dia cepat bertemu dengan adik-adiknya…

Yeah, semoga saja…

.

.

"TAUUFFFAAANNNNNN!"

Pria yang sedang meringkuk manis di bawah selimut tebalnya, dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup akibat suara jeritan maut yang sukses membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"GYAAA… AMPUUNN… MAAF HALLLIII! AAA! SAKIIITTTT!"

Pria itu bangun dan terduduk dari posisi tidurnya sembari mengusap-usap telinga bagian kanan. Masih dengan wajah malas-malasan dan bingung, ia mencoba menatap pintu kamarnya yang langsung berhubungan dengan ruang keluarga. Wajah tampannya terlihat bosan menunggu apakah akan ada teriakan menggenaskan seperti itu lagi.

Dua detik.. tiga detik..

Tidak ada. Sepi. Berarti mereka sudah kembali akur. Pria itu kembali ambruk di kasurnya. Menikmati guling dan bantalnya yang empuk. Bergumam sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis karena telah kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya. Namun sebelumnya, pria tampan itu berpikir sederhana dalam benaknya,

 _Jam berapakah sekarang?_

Langsung saja Gempa bergulingan dari kasurnya dan berakhir terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. –salahkan-dia-yang-bergulingan- "Ukhh… aku sampai lupa jika ada cara yang lebih elit daripada bergulingan seperti tadi." Ringis Gempa terus mengusapi bokongnya yang sakit karena menghantam lantai duluan.

Kedua kakinya ia masukkan ke dalam sandal rumah berwarna putih bertekstur lembut. Berjalan dengan gontai dengan kepala yang masih sedikit berdenyut, ia mencoba meraih gangang pintu kamarnya. Tangannya belum menarik gangang itu kebawah. Ia masih terbengong dibalik pintu itu dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

 _Aku kenapa tadi… sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu.._ batin Gempa dalam hati. Ia menggeleng cepat berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya hingga membuatnya pusing. _Palingan kebanyakan mikirin klien…_

Kriiett..

Iris keemasan itu langsung membelalak. Mengagumi ruang keluarganya yang tak berantakan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti menit yang lalu. Namun, wajahnya mendadak gelisah. Gempa tidak terbiasa jika melihat ruangannya sebersih ataupun serapih ini setelah teriakkan-teriakkan memuakkan itu. Mata Gempa berputar, mencoba mencari seseorang dari sudut pandang yang ia bisa jangkau.

"Halilintar?! Taufan?! Kalian dimana?!" Seru Gempa. Tak ada jawaban. Melainkan suaranya yang hanya meggema antar dinding ruangannya yang kedap suara. Jadi, berteriak sekeras apapun, tak ada orang yang akan bisa mendengar.

Gempa digelut rasa panik. Ia mulai kembali berpikir yang macam-macam. _Mereka kenapa?_ Otaknya tak bisa berpikir benar. Ia sudah dilanda rasa panik yang luar biasa.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, nafasnya seketika tercekat. Ia mendapati dua sosok orang didapurnya. Yang satu nampak mencekik orang itu sambil terus menguncangkannya, sementara yang dicekik hanya memegangi pergelangan tangan orang yang mencekiknya itu.

Gempa langsung menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia lega sekali setelah mendapati kedua adiknya sedang akur- eer… sedang bertengkar di dapur. Gempa mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia merasa segala beban pikirannya kini telah lepas dan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Pria bermata emas itu mendekati mereka berdua masih dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kelegaan.

Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat, Halilintar menoleh karah kanan dan mendapati kakaknya yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Taufan yang sedari-tadi berusaha melepaskan cekikan maut Halilintar, juga ikut menoleh kearah tatap Halilintar karena sadar tidak diberi tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya Allah… Kalian bertengkar lagi? Ughh.. ayolah… kalian ini sudah 20 tahun! Masih saja bertengkar kayak anak bocah. Dewasa sedikit kenapa sih?"

Halilintar melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Taufan. Taufan langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Membuat Gempa sedikit bergidik. Betapa menyeramkan jika dicekik oleh orang yang sangat temperamen. Halilintar mendekati Gempa yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan kalau bisa dilihat tingginya, Halilintar secenti lebih tinggi dibanding Gempa.

"Kakak sudah sehat? Tadi kakak kenapa? Sakitnya kambuh lagi?"

Gempa menatap bingung Halilintar. Membalasi tatapan pria beriris merah delima yang kini memandangnya datar. "Masih sakit kak?"

"Sakit? Apa maksudmu Hali? Aku tak pernah sakit sebelumnya.." Jawab Gempa sepolos mungkin.

Taufan menepuk jidatnya pelan bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Gempa yang masih belum sadar akan kejadian yang menimpanya, ia pun mencoba tuk kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Jangan dipaksakan kak. Nanti kakak pingsan lagi."

Teguran dingin dari Taufan membuat Gempa membuka matanya, ia mendapati Taufan sedang menatapnya serius. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dada, pinggulnya bersender pada wastafel yang memang tingginya sepinggang Taufan. Sementara Halilintar kembali fokus pada masakannya.

Gempa masih bingung apa yang membuat mereka bersikap secuek ini. Tapi karena merasa tidak mampu mengigat lagi dengan kepalanya yang memang 'pusing', Gempa pun memutuskan untuk melupakan hal-hal _negatif_ nya.

Taufan melepas celemek biru _cyan_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Meletakkannya di gantungan baju belakang pintu dapur, dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang berdiri dekat dengan jendela. Gempa masih berdiam ditempatnya. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik kedua adiknya. Merasa bosan, dia pun membalikkan badan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hal, makannya di ruang kumpul ya.. sekali-kali makan sambil nonton tv… bosen aku nonton kalian berantem terus…" Halilintar menjawab perintah dari Gempa dalam diam, sementara Taufan nampak meneguk air putih dingin yang dikemas dalam botol plastik berwarna biru cerah. "Ahhh…. Segarr…."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ketukan di pintu depan membuat aktifitas para polisi kembar itu terhenti sebentar. Sesudah itu, teriakan dari Taufan kembali mencairkan suasana di dapur mungil tersebut.

"AKU YANG BUKA PINTUNYA~" polisi kekanak-kanakkan itu segera ngacir kepintu depan. Gempa yang awalnya bingung dengan sikap mendadak Taufan yang langsung ceria, akhirnya ikut mengekor dari belakang. Sementara Halilintar, dia menggertakan gigi sambil memegang sendok sayurnya kuat-kuat.

Taufan membuka pintunya yang terketuk. Senyuman lebar dan cerah senantiasa terpampang pada wajah polisi tampan itu ketika hendak bertemu dengan seseorang. Yang membuat orang bisa ikut-ikutan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Begitulah cara Taufan memikat seseorang. Saat dia membuka pintu ruangannya, berdiri disana seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan pakaian santai. Hanya berbalut kaos putih sedikit 'kotor' dan celana jeans biru yang elegan. Orang itu sedang membawa sebuah kerdus piza ditangannya.

"Waaahh~ Gopal! kau yang mengantar piza ku? Terima kasih…" Taufan menerima kardus yang disodorkan pria yang dipanggil 'Gopal' itu. Sementara Gopal tertawa mendengar suara Taufan yang lucu. "Hehehe… sama-sama Serda Taufan!" serunya sambil berpose hormat pada serda itu.

Taufan tersenyum simul sembari tangan kanannya merongoh kantung celana. Baru sadar, dia tidak membawa dompetnya sekarang. Ketika berbalik hendak mengambil dompet, Taufan sudah menemukan Gempa yang menyodorkan uang seratus lima puluh ribu ke Gopal. "Nah, Gopal. Terima kasih sudah diantarkan. Dan… ini untukmu. Lumayan buat makan siang kan?" Gempa tersenyum _gentle_ dan memberi uang lima puluh ribuan lagi kepada Gopal. Bermaksud untuk memberinya tambahan.

Gopal menerima uang itu dengan tangan terbuka. Dia tertawa-tawa sambil melipat uang itu dan memasukkan kekantung celananya. "Terima kasih banyak Inspektur! Jadi merepotkan…"

Gempa ikut tertawa, "Tidak. Tidak repot kok. Oh iya, mobil saya sudah dicuci belum? Kalau belum kan, saya ingin mencucinya. Gak enak kalau anda terus yang mencuci keempat-empat mobil saya…" Gempa bersender pada pintu ruangan. Gopal tertawa kecil berusaha tak menyindir Ipda dihadapannya.

"Tidak, saya tak keberatan untuk mencuci seluruh kendaraan anda, Inspektur. Bahkan saya senang sekali bisa merawat seluruh kendaraan di BlazzingRims. Sekarang pun saya sedang berniat ingin mencuci mobil anda."

Gempa memang memiliki empat mobil dalam parkiran kantornya. Kedua dari keempat mobil itu dia berikan untuk Halilintar dan Taufan, sementara yang keduanya untuk keperluan pribadi maupun keadaan genting. Seperti melacak daerah-daerah rawan balapan liar atau tempat-tempat yang biasa dibuat 'hiburan malam'. Selain mobil, Gempa juga memiliki dua unit motor polisi pemberian Jendral Blaze. Teringat lagi masa lalunya ketika baru diberikan kedua motor keren itu. Beratnya sekitar 25 kilogram. Dan diberikan ketika ia naik pangkat menjadi Inspektur Polisi dua. Yah, berarti usia motor itu masih muda sekali.

"Kalau itu memang benar, saya tak memaksa. Tapi lakukanlah dengan ikhlas. Saya sudah menawarkan diri untuk mencuci sendiri mobil saya. Jadi, kerjakan pekerjaan anda dengan semangat. Oke?" Gempa memposisikan tangannya menjadi pose hormat. Gopal pun mengikuti pose ipda itu.

"Siap laksanakan! Kalau begitu saya pamit ingin kembali ketempat kerja.."

Gempa mengganguk dan memandangi punggung pria berdarah India yang semakin menjauh. Akhirnya Gempa dan Taufan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan. Gempa mendorong pintu agar tertutup.

"Gyahaha~ terima kasih ya kak! Nanti Taufan ganti!" Seru Taufan senang. Gempa tersenyum mengiyakan.

"YEEEYYY~! KITA MAKAN PI-"

DUAK!

"Aduuhhh!"

Taufan terjungkang kebelakang akibat sebuah sendok sayur yang menubruk dahinya. Kerdus piza itu terlempar ke udara dan untungnya, Gempa menangkap kardus yang berisi makan siang mereka itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia menoleh kearah dapur, iris emasnya menangkap Halilintar yang masih berbalut celemek merah, sedang mendekat dengan langkah yang menyeramkan.

"Kau benar-benar memesan piza Taufannn!" Erang Halilintar marah. Taufan bergeming dan terus memegangi dahinya yang sakit berkat lemparan maut Halilintar. "Aduduh… kejam kau Hali…"

Halilintar mengambil kembali sendoknya yang berada disebelah Taufan. Ia memandang sinis Taufan, "Biarkan saja! Bisa tidak sih menghargai pekerjaan orang?!" Halilintar mengambil ancang-ancang itu memukul Taufan dengan sendok itu. Namun, Gempa yang 'tidak tau' apa penyebab mereka bertengkar hanya menahan tangan Hali yang berotot itu. Tatapannya seolah untuk tidak bermain tangan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Halilintar yang mengerti kontak mata dari Gempa, akhirnya menurunkan tangannya.

"Biarlah Hali… setidaknya kita makan piza dulu hari ini. Masakanmu akan kita makan nanti sore. Bagaimana? Lagipula kita juga jarang sekali makan piza. Sekali-kali lah… bolehkan?" Gempa tersenyum pada adiknya yang membuat Serda temperamen itu membulatkan matanya walau tak begitu terlihat.

 _Aku pernah melihat senyuman ini…_

Taufan langsung memeluk Gempa dari bawah sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Hwaaa… Kak Gempaa~! Terima kasih lagi sudah menolongku dari malaikat maut tak berperasaan ituuu… huwaaa…"

Gempa tertawa cekikikan. Tangan kirinya mengusap lembut surai hitam mengkilat milik Taufan. "Hehehe… dia kan masih punya perasaan, Taufan… kalau tidak, pasti dia tidak akan memasakkan kita makanan selama ini.." Taufan terdiam menikmati setiap usapan lembut kakaknya. Taufan merasa usapan ini bukanlah usapan pertama kalinya, dia pernah merasakan usapan ini sebelumnya..

" _Aku akan keluar. Tapi, setelah adikku bahagia.."_

Tak ingin larut dalam kesunyian, Gempa yang merasa diperhatikan oleh kedua adinya mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang di ruangannya.

"Hali? Taufan? Ya sudah ayo makan, nanti keburu dingin pizanya… gak enak kalau dah dingin. Hali, siapkan piring ya… jangan lupa pisau khusus pizanya."

Tersadar dari lamunan, Halilintar langsung berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa sendoknya. Diikuti Taufan yang langsung berteriak kegirangan pergi ke dapur mendahului Halilintar,

"MAKAN PIZAAA~"

Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya panjang memandangi Taufan yang sifatnya kadang suka berubah-ubah. Tapi toh, Gempa tetap menyayangi mereka apa adanya.

Gempa membawa kardus itu keruang keluarganya. Meletakkan kardus itu diatas meja tamu, duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan tv LEDnya, dan mencari remot untuk menyalakan tv.

Gempa mencari saluran berita untuk memastikan kota yang diayominya masih dalam suasana tenang dan damai. Tapi yang dia temukan bukanlah FireBlazt City, melainkan WaterFrizt Town. Dimana ada seorang wanita berpakaian polisi lengkap, sedang diwawancarai oleh reporter disampingnya. Dilatar belakangi polisi-polisi lain yang nampak sedang berlalu-lalang. PolWan itu terlihat santai memberi penjelasan keadaan kotanya sekarang. Pakaiannya yang tertutup, baret polisi khas _FreeziesRims_ bertengger cantik dikepalanya, memiliki surai hitam panjang sebahu, dan berpangkat Inspektur Polisi satu, atau Iptu.

Mengerutkan keningnya, Gempa menyaksikan reportase berita. Tegasnya ucapan PolWan itu, tetap tak bisa menutupi kemanisan wajahnya.

 _Apadia sudah punya pacar atau suami?_ Pikirnya melantur.

Gempa memang tidak menggubris soal asmara dalam hidupnya. Baginya, urusan jodoh itu sudah ada ditangan Tuhan. Ketika jodoh itu dipertemukan denganya, maka dari situlah ia akan mulai menjalin hubungan asmaranya. Namun sekarang, tentu dia juga membutuhkan seorang wanita untuk memenuhi hidupnya. Tapi siapa? Ia tak mungkin mencari 'sosok' pendamping diantara _fansgirl_ nya. Itu tidak adil.. jadi dia terpaksa harus membiarkan dirinya tetap _bujangan_ agar tak membuat keributan antar _fansnya_.

Halilintar dan Taufan datang membawa alat-alat yang diminta oleh kakaknya. Halilintar membawa tiga piring, dan Taufan membawa pisaunya. Sejenak, Gempa mendapati benjolan merah kecil dikening Taufan, benjolan itu menggugat hasratnya untuk bertanya, "Kenapa bisa ada benjolan di dahimu? Apa masih sakit?"

Taufan duduk disamping kakak tertuanya, diikuti tatapan dari Gempa. Taufan langsung meraba-raba dahinya yang memerah tersebut. Seketika, senyumannya melebar seperti kuda ditawari kawin.

"Aahaha~ ini kan tadi habis kena pukul sendok sayur kesayangan Halilin~ tak apa kok kak~ kakak khawatir ma Taufan yahh~?" Ucap Taufan menggoda yang langsung diberi 'tatapan maut' Halilintar. 

"Ya iyalah kakak khawatir. Masa kakak gak khawatir sama adik sendiri? kamu ini ada-ada saja.." Gempa menjelaskannya secara terang-terangan yang membuat Taufan manyun sedikit. Tak merubah parasnya yang memang dari dulu tampan. Halilintar berdehem penuh kemenangan. Sekarang gantian, Taufan yang menatap tajam Halilintar. Tapi ia nampak tak peduli akan tatapan aneh milik Taufan.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi mereka nampak memperebutkan kakak tertua mereka yang wajahnya.. egh… samar-samar, ekhem-uke-ekhem.

Gempa yang kebingungan, mengabaikan mereka dan segera mengambil pisau serta sendok dan menarik kerdus piza yang sedikit besar. Dia pun membuka kerdus itu dan terpampang sebuah piza berukuran sedangdengan beberapa daging panggang yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan keju leleh sebagai alasnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Gempa memberikan sepotong untuk Halilintar, sepotong untuk dirinya, dan,

"Aku dua potong ya kak!" Taufan segera menghentikan gerak tangan Gempa yang sudah mengangkat sepotong piza berukuran sedang untuknya. Mendengus pelan, Gempa pun meletakkan piza itu keatas piring adik kecilnya dan kembali memotong piza untuk adiknya yang rakus.

" _Allahumma bariklana fimaa razaqtana wa qinna azaban naar.. amin.._ " Setelah membaca do'a bersama, mereka pun segera menyatap makan siang masing-masing.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Tidak sepenuhnya diam, karena tv yang menyala membuat ruangan VIP itu sedikit ramai. Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan mengenai kasus, atau kepribadian para cowok-cowok dewasa.

"Ah iya… aku lupa buat kopi. Aku mau kedapur dulu.." Gempa beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Namun, tangan Halilintar menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Biar aku saja yang buat, kopi dingin kan?" Gempa yang ditawari kopi dingin kesukaannya hanya bisa mengganguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Serda itu. "He eh!"

Halilintar pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kopi dingin kesukaan Gempa. Karena memang dari dulu Halilintar tau, Gempa tak bisa membuat kopi sesuai seleranya sendiri.

Gempa kembali duduk disebelah Taufan dan memangku piring berisi piza yang tinggal sepotong. Taufan nampak asyik menyaksikan berita yang sedang diliput dalam channel itu. Berita itu meliput sebuah bencana alam disalah satu negara,

" _Gempa bumi menguncang Negara Turkey. Membuat 1.200 meninggal dunia, dan 50 orang luka-luka. Tim SAR pun sedang mencari korban lain di daerah-daerah bangunan Turkey yang rubuh akibat gempa bumi berkekuatan 7,7 Skala Ritcher…"_

Taufan menyeringai, ia menarik garpu keluar dari mulutnya, "Kak, habis guncang Negara Turki? Hebat banget sampai 7,7 Skala Ritcher! Tanggung jawab tuh atas korbannya.."

Gempa berdehem dilanjutkan dengan tertawa keras bersamaan dengan Taufan, "Iya nih, habis ngahancurin negara itu.. greget banget ngelihat orang-orang yang berbuat maksiat disana. Gyahahaha! Males banget tanggung jawab, biarkan saja mereka begitu. Xixixii…" ucap Gempa disela-sela tawanya. Taufan tertawa semakin keras, "Tak berprikemanusiaan nihh!"

Tak lama Halilintar datang membawa segelas kopi dingin dalam tangannya dan memberinya pada Gempa sambil duduk disebelah kiri Ipda itu. Gempa menerima kopi dinginya dan mulai meneguknya pelan-pelan. Berita pun tak terasa berganti,

" _Beralih keberita selanjutnya, Sebuah Millenium Café digrebek masyarakat karena diduga meracuni salah satu pelanggan disana. Namun, berkali-kali para pegawai di kafe itu menolak secara tegas kepada masyarakat bahwa mereka tak punya rencana membunuh sama sekali… cara korban meninggal pun masih dinyatakan misteri…"_

Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan, menghentikan semua gerakan mereka. Iris Gempa meliriki kedua anak buahnya melewati ekor mata, memberi isyarat untuk menghitung,

"Satu…" Yang berawal dari Halilintar, "Dua…" Dengan Taufan sebagai lanjutan. Serta Gempa mengangkat kepalanya santai, "Ti… ga.."

KRIIINGG…. KRRIIINGGG… DRRRTTT… DRRRRTTT..

Suara dering telfon maupun getaran, dan pesan masuk dari _faksimile_ meriuhkan suasana disana. Ketiga detektif itu berdiam ditempat, sebelum Sang Ketua memberi aba-aba.

Gempa berdiri dengan komando darinya, "Halilintar, kau jawab semua telfon dan surat kabar itu, Taufan, kau siapkan peralatan-peralatan, sementara aku.."

Tok. Tok. Tok. Ketukan dipintu membaut hening sesaat. Sampai Gempa melanjutkan komandonya, "Aku akan membuka pintu ini. Cepat laksanakan!"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" Seru kedua Serda itu segera pergi ketempat yang dituju. Gempa berjalan cepat kearah pintu luar dan membukanya. Ada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian polisi khas sini. _Image_ wajahnya bila dilihat mirip Serda Tanah yang datang beberapa jam lalu. Ah, iya.. inikan Sertu Petir.

Gempa memberikan hormat sambutan kepada Sertu itu. Sertu Petir juga ikut membalasi hormatnya yang bergerak cepat. "Maaf Inspektur Gempa. Tapi, anda mendapat panggilan dari Jendral Blaze. Beliau meminta Inspektur untuk segera datang keruanganya. Sekarang juga." Ipda itu menepuk jidatnya bahwa dia lupa ada panggilan dari Sang Jendral. Dia melirik jam dinging di ruangannya.

Pukul 12.15… dia telat 15 menit rupanya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih infonya, Sertu Petir!" Gempa segera memberi hormat cepat dan langsung berlari kearah Barat menuju ruangan Jendral. Sementara Sertu itu berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Gempa.

Gempa mengetuk pintu Jendral yang tak lain adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri. masih dengan ragu-ragu -karena dia yang hanya mengenakan pakaian santai- ia pun masuk keruangan itu setelah mendapat izin dari jendral itu sendiri.

Gempa melangkah kakinya sedikit linglung karena jarang bertemu dengan jendralnya belakangan ini. Gempa pun memberi hormat kepada Blaze dan bersikap 'istirahat ditempat' didepan meja kerja Blaze yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena dipenuhi banyak kertas. Blaze tersenyum kepada Gempa. Baret polisinya ia angkat sedikit agar menunjukkan wajahnya yang semapai. Blaze berdiri dari kursinya berusaha membereskan mejanya yang berantakan.

"Sudah dengar berita tadi, Ipda Gempa?" Tanya Blaze menginterogasi. Membuat Gempa sedikit kaget, namun dengan cepat Gempa menjawabnya tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali.

"Sudah, Jendral. Menurut berita yang kami dapat, Millenium Café yang berada di alun-alun FireBlazt City, telah meracuni salah satu pelanggan disana. Cara meninggalnya korban juga dinyatakan misteri karena belum diketauhi apa penyebab korban bisa meninggal ditempat,"

Blaze mengganguk. Mengagumi kelebihan Gempa dalam merincikan kasus. Blaze pun memberikan sebuah map merah kepada Gempa.

"Nah, ini ada beberapa peralatan baru. Dan ini, beberapa pengetahuan yang mungkin dapat membantu kalian memecahkan kasus ini." Gempa menerima map itu sopan dan langsung hormat pamit ingin kembali keruanganya. Namun, ketika Gempa berbalik dan hendak keluar, Blaze menghentikannya,

"Hey, adikku.. bukankah menggunakan seragam polisi khas BlazzingRims terlihat mencolok serta ribet untuk digunakan Para Detektif yang handal?" Gempa menoleh, menatap bingung kakaknya, "Maaf.. maksud kakak?"

Gempa mendapati seulas senyuman penuh misteri dari kakaknya itu. Sembari tertawa pelan, Jendral muda itu menunjuk sesuatu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Gempa mencoba mencari arah tunjuk Blaze dan dia melihat tiga buah seragam polisi yang terlihat 'santai' namun tetap menunjukkan bahwa seragam itu ialah seragam polisi BalazzingRims, tergantung dengan rapihnya didekat jendela. Gempa kembali menatap cepat kakaknya dengan wajahnya berseri, sementara Blaze tersenyum miring ke adiknya,

"Bagaimana kalau merubah penampilan agar terlihat lebih _spesifik?_ "

Gempa menunduk sedikit, mencoba mencerna kata-kata kakaknya itu,

Detik itu juga, Polisi Ganteng itu pun menyeringai seketika,

.

 _To be Contiued…_

 _._

Gempa : Yaah… chap 2 selesai akhirnya… maafkan karena bukan Vachii yang menyambut kalian di updatenya chap 2 ini karena beliau sedang disibukkan oleh sekolahnya. Kali ini, kami "Trio Coller" yang akan menyambut kalian semua!

Taufan : Hai Para Readers HPoB~! Mana fans-fans ku?

Halilintar : Kau kepedean Fan… Hai kalian semua.

Gempa : Woii Hali, bisa tidak seceria Taufan? Setidaknya para fansmu tidak akan lari karena melihat sikap kamu yang dinginnya seperti es batu…

Halilintar : Biar. Toh, jika mereka tidak suka denganku itu lebih baik…

Gempa : Akhh.. terserah kamu lah. Baiklah para readers HPoB! Kami mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih karena sudah ingin memberi dukungan, kritik, serta saran. Harapan Author Vachii hanyalah, bisa membuat para readers senang dan terhibur dengan ceritanya..

Taufan : Kami juga mengadakan rubrik berjudul 'The Case Solver'! bagi kalian yang merasa seorang detektif jenius, maka bantulah kami dalam memecahkan teka-teki maupun kasus kami yang rumit! Tolong ya!

Halilintar : Kalian bisa melihat teka-tekinya di bagian bawah cerita ini. Setiap 2 minggu akan diadakan rolling teka-teki. Jika kalian berhasil atau benar menjawab teka-teki itu, kalian akan diberi bonus untuk MENGREQUEST cerita APAPUN kepada authornya. Silahkan tulis jawaban kalian di kotak review HPoB… rubrik ini dimulai dari chapter depan.

Trio Coller : Iyap! Segitu saja yang ingin kami sampaikan, semoga kalian terhibur dan semakin penasaran dengan pemecahan kasus-kasusnya… TERIMA KASIH!

Gempa : Kritik dan Saran, serta dukungan, akan membuat fic ini akan terus berlanjut. So,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

A/N : Eehh… bentarann…..Gommeennn~ Fang tak diberitahu apa perannya disini karena memang belum ada sisipan bagian untuknya. Tapi Vachii bilang 'Akan terungkap di chap depan' bukan 'Akan terungkap di chap 2' jadinya masih misteri yaaa~ Bhaayy~ /kabur /dikejar readers


	3. Sianida dalam secangkir kopi- Part 1

Chapter 3 : Sianida dalam secangkir kopi- [Part 1]

.

-Menentukan masalah,

.

 _Jangan langsung ambil keputusan ketika semua fakta mengarah pada titik tertentu. Coba lihat sekali lagi, dan lebih teliti. Biasanya, pelaku hanya berpura-pura saja…_

.

Alun-alun FireBlazt City sedang ramai di kunjungi oleh banyak sekali orang. Bahkan hingga membuat jalan dari arah BlaztForums menuju WaterFrizt Town menjadi terhambat dan menimbulkan kemacetan panjang.

Tunggu sebentar, alun-alun itu bukanlah dikunjungi, melainkan dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Mereka sedang berkerumun di salah satu café yang terkenal enak dan bagus _service_ nya. Namun sepertinya, kedua gelar itu lenyap seketika setelah para pelayan disana dituduh oleh banyak orang karena telah meracuni seorang gadis kuliahan yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul dengan kedua temannya di café tersebut.

Salah satu gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang tergerai sedang menangisi jasad temannya yang terkulai lemas dengan mulut berbusa dan mata membelalak. Menyeramkan sekali. Sementara salah satu gadis hanya menatap dalam diam temannya. Ia seolah tak begitu keberatan atas perginya teman sendiri.

Orang-orang yang sebagai penonton atas tuduhan-tuduhan menyakitkan untuk kedua pelayan café yang nampak tak bersalah hanya bisa mendengus. Antara pasrah, tidak suka, atau karena merasa jijik pada mereka. Padahal, kedua pelayan itu sudah menyatakan bahwa mereka tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Bukan kami pelakunya! Apakah anda sudah punya bukti-bukti maupun analisis yang tepat?! Kami bilang bukan kami yang membunuhnya! Bahkan anda sekalian tidak tau penyebab gadis itu meninggal! Bagaimana anda bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kami pelakunya? Ini fitnah! Ini fitnah!"

Teriakan tidak terima dari kedua pelayan itu sangat kencang hingga membuat orang-orang disana terdiam cukup lama. Mereka pun langsung berbisik-bisik. Menyebabkan kedua pelayan itu agak canggung sekaligus takut seketika.

Tiba-tiba suara sirine mobil polisi dan 4 unit motor polisi ikut mengekor dari belakang. Menelan semua suara berisik dari café itu. Semua mata terpaku pada kedatangan kelompok polisi yang sudah dipanggil oleh seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika pintu mobil terbuka, berdirilah tiga pria dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda dan wajah yang begitu seiras. Topi mereka berwarna ragam dan dipakai dengan hadapan yang berbeda pula. Seragam polisi _BlazzingRims_ mereka kenakan begitu menawan. Mendukung paras mereka yang memang sudah tampan. Dengan seragam berbahan kaos lengan pendek bawah sikut berwarna putih, _nametag_ di lengan atas bagian kanan, dan pangkat polisi mereka dibagian pundak. Mereka menggunakan sarung tangan hitam bermodel _fingerless_ juga, celana coklat panjang berbahan parasut, dan sepatu kets yang memiliki dasar warna hitam. Hanya posisi topi dan iris mereka yang dapat membedakan. Siapa lagi sih, kalau bukan _Trio Coller_ atau _Trio Polisi Ganteng_?

Banyak para gadis maupun wanita –yang sudah berperan menjadi ibu- berteriak histeris melihat mereka berjalan tegap dengan tangan kiri memegang sebuah tas berbentuk balok yang diyakini peralatan-peralatan detektif mereka. Salah satu polisi bermata emas meggunakan isyarat tangan pada anak buahnya yang mengendarai motor untuk mengatur lalu lintas. Mendapat komando dari atasan, dengan sigap mereka segera meluncur ke jalan raya yang memang tak terkendali lalulintasnya.

Trio Coller memasuki pekarangan café dengan langkah tenang, wibawa, dan santai. Polisi dengan topi hitam menghadap belakang itu mendekati jasad korban yang tergeletak dilantai nan dingin. Sementara polisi dengan topi biru terang menghadap kanan itu membantu teman korban yang menangis histeris. Dan polisi bertopi merah lurus kedepan itu sedang bertanya-tanya pada salah satu teman korban yang nampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Hali, tolong kau ambil setetes kopi yang tumpah itu, gunakan _pippet_. Minta nona Yaya tuk menganalisanya. Taufan, tolong buat garis lintas polisi di sekitar café ini. Biar aku memanggil Briptu AnniSwat dan Bripda Nayu. Mereka yang akan memindahkan korban untuk autopsi. Sekalian memanggil ambulan lah- Sementara aku akan membawa kedua gadis ini tuk menceritakan kejadian perkara." Komando Gempa sembari berdiri ketika menyelesaikan pengamatan kecil-kecilannya. Gempa pun segera meraih ponsel layar datarnya dari saku celana. Memanggil kedua anak buahnya yang sedang mengatur lalu lintas.

"Siap Laksanakan!" Kedua partnernya pun segera bergegas melaksanakan perintah sang atasan. Halilintar membuka kotak perlatannya. Mencari sarung tangan plastik sekali pakai. Lalu mengambil pippet dan menyedot sebagian kopi yang berceceran dilantai dengan serpihan-serpihan cangkir yang pecah. Taufan meraih gulungan berupa garis lintas polisi khas BlazzingRims yang berwarna merah kekuningan dari kotak peralatannya.

Tak lama kedua polisi yang dimaksud Gempa datang. Mereka berdua adalah polisi wanita tercantik dan tertangguh di BlazzingRims. Tugas mereka sangat menyangkut antar hidup dan mati. Mereka adalah Briptu AnniSwat, dan Bripda Nayu. Polisi anti-teror dari BlazzingRims.

Briptu AnniSwat menggunakan topi BlazzingRims model gaul yang dipakai sama oleh Ipda Gempa. Namun lurus kedepan seperti Halilintar. Berwarna dasar hitam, dan memiliki corak-corak keemasan. Bagian depannya terpasang lambang BlazzingRims. Tingginya sedagu Gempa. Rambutnya hitam mengkilat, diikat kuda. Panjang rambutnya sampai dada bagian atas. Seragam kemeja pendek polisi BlazzingRims khusus wanita membuatnya terlihat menawan, jam tangan model _army_ melingkar pada tangan kirinya. Dengan celana hitam pendek atas lutut, dan sabuk hitam yang berperan sebagai penyimpan pistol dan pisau melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Ditambah sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna hitam garis emas dan merah. Kesannya tomboi, tapi menarik.

Aipda AnniSwat yang tomboi, berbeda dengan Bripda Nayu. Meski tinggi mereka berbeda 2 senti, namun Bripda Nayu Namikaze adalah wanita muslimah yang manis serta tak pernah kehabisan akal dalam memecahkan masalah. Dari normal, sampai abnormal. Bripda Nayu menggunakan jilbab hitam yang dimasukkan kedalam kemeja polisinya. Kemejanya tak jauh berbeda dengan milik briptu itu. Hanya berlengan panjang saja. Arloji perak melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Memakai celana _jeans_ hitam hingga semata kaki, dan sepatu model _boot_ berwarna coklat gelap terlihat cocok dan serasi dengan pakaiannya.

Kedua polwan itu mendekati Gempa yang nampak ikut berjalan, membunuh jarak antar mereka. Iris coklat AnniSwat bertemu dengan iris emas Gempa. "Apa yang membuat anda memanggil, Inspektur Gempa? Ada masalah?"

Gempa mengganguk ramah. Ia mengajak kedua polwan itu untuk mendekati jasad gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Gempa memberi komando secara halus. Berbeda dengan memberi komando untuk Serda Halilintar dan Serda Taufan. "Tolong bawa jasad gadis ini ke kantor. Gunakan ambulans. Minta untuk diautopsi. Halilintar, kamu ikut sama Briptu Anni dan Bripda Nayu."

Gempa menoleh kearah Taufan yang nampak sudah selesai memberi garis polisi di teras café. "Ah, Fan, kamu cari salah satu pelanggan yang sempat menonton kejadian."

Semua segera mengangguk dan langung berangsur-angsur mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ketika mobil polisi Gempa mulai menjauh –yang dikendarai oleh Halilintar-, diikuti bunyi sirine ambulans, Gempa dan Taufan segera meminta kedua pelayan dan kedua gadis itu untuk duduk disalah satu meja dalam café. Gempa juga meminta sepasang kekasih yang diyakini pelanggan yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tersebut untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Gempa dan Taufan.

Gempa menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai memberikan pertanyaan untuk sahabat-sahabat Sang Korban,

"Hmm.. baiklah. Sebelum saya ingin memulai, bisakah anda memberi tahu nama anda masing-masing?"

Gadis dengan mata sembab habis menangis itu langsung menjawab dengan suara pilunya, "Sa-saya Clarissa, Inspektur."

Gadis yang nampak cuek itu ikut menyahut, "Saya Philesia."

Taufan mencatati setiap nama yang dilontarkan kedua gadis itu, Gempa kini memandangi kedua pelayan itu, "Kalau anda berdua?"

"Saya Umire," Jawab pelayan laki-laki itu masih dengan keadaan tegang. "Saya Camelia, Ispektur.." susul pelayan perempuan itu. Gempa mengganguk santai. Lalu menatap serius Clarissa yang terus terisak kecil dibalik tisu yang baru dia berikan semenit lalu.

"Baiklah, kami mulai. Sebelum korban tewas, apakah korban dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Maksud saya… Tidak ada keanehan, atau dia sedang sakit?" Tanya Gempa seolah meminta kata kunci persoalan pada mereka.

Sambil terisak, nona yang dipanggil Clarrisa itu menggeleng lemah, "Ti-tidak. Saya yakin Vermion dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja.. benarkan Phile?" Gadis yang dimaksud mengganguk. Taufan baru saja selesai mencatat jawaban dari kedua nona tersebut. Iris biru _cyan_ nya melirik para narasumber. Berharap ada yang bisa memberi informasi yang lebih efektif agar mudah dicatatnya. Siapa tau catatan ini akan dibutuhkan Gempa untuk menganalisa lebih lanjut.

Gempa kembali bertanya, kali ini mengarah ke pelayan, "Maaf, tapi apakah kalian berdua juga tak meniggalkan tempat saat menyeduh kopi?"

"Ah! Aku yang sempat meninggalkan, tapi aku meminta untuk Camel menjaga sebentar kopi _double espresso_ pesanannya." Seru Umire semangat lalu melirik Camelia yang sedikit gugup.

Gempa mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memegangi dagunya sambil berpikir serius, mengikuti gaya-gaya kebanyakan detektif. Taufan sendiri juga melirik Gempa masih dengan mencatati setiap kata-kata. Gempa mengangkat kepalanya, "Baiklah, setelah ini kami akan menggeledah dapur café ini. Dan kalian, uhm.. maaf, nama anda mas? Sama mbaknya? Bagaimana anda melihat nona Vermio sebelum meminum kopi itu? apa ada yang aneh?"

"Saya Herno. Dan ini Herlin. Kami melihat korban yang bernama, -Vermion kan?- sedang meminum kopi 10 menit setelah diberi oleh pelayan. Tiba-tiba saja sesudah menyeruput kopi tersebut, nona Vermion langsung kejang-kejang, dan menjatuhkan cangkirnya. Dia langsung ambruk dengan mulut berbusa. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun tewas.." Jelas lelaki bernama Herno tersebut dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Clarissa kembali menangis sambil menutup wajahnya. Membuat Gempa menarik nafas bingung. Taufan yang sedari tadi gatel ingin bertanya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Apakah korban pernah meninggalkan tempat sebelum meminum kopi itu?" Gempa menoleh kearah Taufan yang sedang memasang mimik serius. Gempa baru sadar, kenapa dia tak menanyai mereka dengan pertanyaan itu? Setidaknya pertanyaan itu mencapai pada titik terang, walaupun masih sedikit redup.

Tangisan gadis berambut coklat digerai itu terhenti. Ia nampak melirik bingung pada gadis yang berwajah datar itu. "Ti-tidak. Saya yang pergi ke toilet sebentar. Dan sendirian." Phile langsung ikut menjelaskan, "Dan Vermi juga keluar sebentar. Katanya ada telfon dari pacarnya."

Herlin langsung ikut menambahkan penjelasan kekasihnya yang terlewat. "Ah iya! Tadi Nona Vermio juga sempat meninggalkan Nona Phile sendirian di meja karena mendapat telfon. Karena kami merasa tidak punya kecurigaan sedikit pun, kami akhirnya mengobrol saja." Hernoa mengganguk. menegaskan kata-kata Herlin.

Gempa memandangi Taufan dengan tatapan santai. Lalu kembali menoleh kearah kedua gadis yang terlihat mulai panik. "Yah, kami bukannya menuduh ya.. tapi kalian berempat adalah dugaan sementara kami. Jadi, jangan berharap bisa lari dalam pengawasan kami, sebelum kami menyelesaikan kasus ini." Ucap Gempa dan Taufan bersamaan dengan seringaian licik khas mereka yang membuat mereka berempat itu terdiam ketakutan.

DRRTTT… DRRTTT…

Ponsel Gempa bergetar dalam kantong celananya. Berarti ada panggilan masuk. Gempa merongoh saku celananya lalu menyalakan ponsel pintarnya. Memang benar ada telefon.

"Uh, maaf.. saya permisi sebentar.." Gempa segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauh untuk menerima telfon masuk dari ponsel layar sentuhnya. Tertulis di layarnya nama 'Halilintar' dengan foto Halilintar yang sedang memegang sendok sayur dan menggunakan celemek merah. Kalau tak salah, foto ini diambil ketika Gempa iseng memfotoinya dari samping saat memasak makanan. Melihat itu, Gempa menjadi terkekeh geli. Secepat kilat, ia menggeser layar ponsel untuk menerima panggilan.

"Assalamu'alaikum! Ya Hal? Ada apa?"

"Wallaikumsalam. Kak, kakak sudah selesai wawancara dengan teman korban? Aku sudah menyelesaikan hasil autopsi. Cepat kesini, jangan lupa bawa Taufan. Kakakkan pelupa orangnya.." Peringat Halilintar dengan nada mengancam. Gempa hanya bisa merutuk nasibnya yang memang pelupa.

"Iya.. iya, Hali.. kakakmu ini mengerti.. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Assalamu'aikum."

"Wallaikumsalam."

Gempa menutup telfonnya dan kembali mendekati meja yang berperan sebagai meja wawancara. Gempa meminta izin pamit tuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya dan partner saya ingin kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih atas penjelasan dari narasumber sekalian. Dan, untuk nona Phile dan Nona Clarissa, serta Tuan Umire dan Nona Camelia, bisa minta nomor ponsel kalian? Agar kami mudah menghubungi kalian…" mereka pun mengganguk mantap. Sebenarnya mereka beruntung juga, bisa bertukar nomor ponsel dengan polisi ganteng yang terkenal itu.

Setelah bertukar nomor, Gempa dan Taufan pamit untuk kembali. Mereka pun menaikki motor polisi yang dikendarai oleh bawahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Namanya Vermio lernadia. Umurnya 19 tahun. Berkuliah di Hakao Fuceria. Gadis yang memiliki _talenta_ tinggi, kecerdasannya diminati banyak orang. Namun sayang, dia bekepribadian sombong. Tidak ingin bergaul dengan teman rendahan. Termasuk kategori keluarga orang kaya." Halilintar menjelaskan dengan fasih dan percaya diri didepan teman sekelasnya dan Kakak tertuanya. Taufan dan Gempa.

Gempa memerhatikan sejenak layar _proyektor_ itu secara seksama. Gadis ini memang cantik dari segi tubuh, tapi sikapnya berlebihan sombong itu membuat Gempa mual seketika. "Oh iya, apa penyebabnya nona Vermio tewas?" Gempa memutar-mutarkan pulpennya mengarah kanan dengan gerakan lambat.

Halilintar menggeser _touchpad_ laptopnya yang sudah terhubung dengan proyektor. Gambar gadis cantik itu kini berganti dengan sebuah botol berisi cairan yang tak asing baginya. "Penyebab Nona Vermio meninggal adalah racun yang bercampur dengan kopi pesanannya. Racun ini sangat mematikan, reaksinya cepat dan kuat. Mampu membuat 5 orang tewas seketika. Apalagi, kalau bukan Sianida." Halilintar menunjuk gambar botol sianida tersebut di dinding. Lalu menatap datar Gempa dan Taufan secara bergantian. Dia menarik nafasnya pajang sebelum kembali berkata-kata,

"Zat Sianida adalah senyawa kimia yang mengandung kelompok siano C≡N, dengan atom karbon terikat-tiga ke atom nitrogen. Efek sianida ini sangat cepat dan dapat mengakibatkan kematian dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit. Zat Sianida jika terkonsumsi berpotensi menimbulkan masalah kesehatan dan mematikan, dan tersedia dalam beberapa bentuk. Sianida juga dapat diproduksi oleh bakteri, jamur, dan ganggang. Sianida juga ada dalam asap rokok, misalnya, juga asap kendaraan bermotor, bahan industri, pertambangan dan lainnya." Jelas Halilintar mengeluarkan kepitarannya soal kimia.

Taufan yang sedari tadi minum air esnya, langsung tersedak. Ia tidak menyangka sianida yang memiliki perincian menyeramkan seperti itu bisa ada dikotanya. Siapa yang berani menjualnya? Taufan menatap horor Halilintar yang tak memindahkan tatapannya pada Gempa.

"Kenapa racun mematikan seperti itu bisa terjual disini? Bukankah dilarang keras oleh Gubernur?" Tanya Taufan sambil mendekatkan kursi putarnya ke meja kerjanya. Mendekati laptop biru 'rakitannya' sendiri yang menujukkan gambar persis dengan layar.

Gempa kini menatap Taufan yang gagal paham akan izin-tidaknya menjual racun seperti itu didaerah terlindung ini. Gempa menatap Taufan sembari tersenyum,

"Bukan dilarang, Taufan.. diperbolehkan sih iya, hanya saja menggunakannya untuk berperang. Kalau kau mau tau, tanya saja pada grup anti-teror, mereka punya kok racun-racun mematikan seperti sianida. Nuklir pun dipegang mereka… sampai heran kenapa para wanita-wanita yang harus menjadi penjinak bom. Itu kan pekerjaan tersulit.."

Gempa menompang dagu dengan sikut sebagai media tumpu. Sifat buruk Gempa pun muncul ketika dia cemburu akan suatu hal. Yaitu, pemalas. Dia bisa menjadi pemalas karena disebabkan cemburu akan suatu hal. Apapun itu, Gempa orang yang mudah cemburu, tapi senang membuat orang lain cemburu padanya. Tapi karena tak ingin kehilangan gelar 'Pemimpin TERBAIK', dia pun hanya mengeluarkan 'sisi' ini diruangannya.

Halilintar masih berdiri tegak di panggung persentasi. Tatapannya masih sama. Datar, dan sedingin es. Taufan nampak memikirkan suatu hal dalam benaknya. Teringat lagi, ia pernah mencatat jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para narasumber siang tadi. Ia pun menggeledah tasnya. Mengambil note kuning panjang dan pulpen bertinta merah. Gempa dan Halilintar hanya terdiam menelitikan setiap gerak-gerik aneh Taufan.

Taufan nampak asik menulis dengan gaya kartunya. Yaitu men lidahnya keatas. Setelah memberi titik pada akhir kalimat, ia pun berseru riang.

"Ha~ kenapa kita tidak membahasi soal pertanyaan saja?" Tanyanya dan segera berjalan maju ke panggung prensentasi. Menggatikan Halilintar. Halilintar yang sudah selesai dengan presentasinya akhirnya mundur dan duduk dimeja kerjanya yang berhadapan dengan jendela luar. Bersebrangan dengan meja Taufan. Taufan berdehem-dehem berusaha membersihkan kerongkongan. Dia pun memulai membaca notenya.

"Dari catatan yang aku ketahui, ada empat yang orang yang kita katakan sebagai _hipotesis_ -" Taufan berhenti berbicara karena pembicaraannya dipotong cepat oleh kakak tertuanya, Gempa.

"Hipotesis? Hmm.. dugaan sementara ya? Bukankah ini pelajaran biologi kelas 7?" Taufan menyangupi pertanyaan inspektur itu dengan anggukan membenarkan. Dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong.

"Iya. Kita akan menggunakan prinsip M-O-H-E-K. Biar kujelaskan apa arti setiap kata. M memiliki arti yaitu, Menemukan masalah. O sebagai _observasi_ atau pengumpulan data. H, _hipotesis_ , -Yang tadi kak Gempa bilang- dugaan sementara. E sebagai eksperimen, dan K yaitu kesimpulan." Taufan menjeda perkataanya. Menunggu apakah ada respon dari teman-temannya.

Gempa memukul mejanya pelan lalu tersenyum bangga. "Pintar kau Fan! Seharusnya kan ini bagian ku. Kau belajar biologi juga ya..?" Taufan mengganguk kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Cuma sedikit-sedikit sih.."

"Hei, kita tinggal melakukan eksperimen kan? lalu kasus ini akan cepat selesai." Serobot Halilintar yang tampak sudah lelah. Dengan cepat tubuhnya ia senderkan pada punggung kursi. Gempa dan Taufan saling tatap, namun Taufan kembali menatap Halilintar dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Halilin~ kau cemburu yaa~? Jangan bohong deh.."

Halilintar langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan normal, raut wajahnya mengatakan 'siapa bilang'. "Atas kehendak siapa aku cemburu pada teman kelasku yang otaknya miring dan tak sanggup dikembalikan?"

"Atas kehendak Allah lah… aku manusia tau."

"Kaunya saja yang kepedean… pede berlebihan kok dipelihara…"

Lagi-lagi keributan terjadi. Gempa hanya bisa memandangi laptopnya malas. Ia bosan sekali mendengar mereka yang terus saja beradu mulut hingga Halilintar menggebrak mejanya. Mendengar gebrakan itu, Gempa tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai ikut berpikiran jahil. Seringaian terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah kusutnya.

"Awas Hali! Taufan! Ada KECOAK TERBANG!" Gempa berdiri sambil menunjuk sesuatu diudara. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa.

"ALLAHU AKBARR! DI-DIMANA?!" Halilintar dan Taufan langsung berteriak histeris. Taufan menunduk lalu merayap menuju meja kerjanya. Sementara Halilintar sudah berancang-ancang memukul hewan menjijikkan itu dengan sepatu ketsnya yang berat. Halilintar sudah berdiri diatas meja. Dan hampir saja meja itu rubuh akibat tidak kuat menompang tubuhnya yang berat.

Seketika ruangan itu hening dan sunyi. Taufan yang sedari tadi tiarap, mendangak, lalu terduduk. Diikuti tatapan dari Halilintar. Halilintar dan Taufan saling lempar pandang. Hingga mereka menyadari sesuatu. Mereka telah diBOHONGI.

"Kak Gem-"

Brak! Pintu tertutup lumayan keras hingga membuat kedua serda itu mengertakan giginya kesal. Mereka berhasil ditipu oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sementara kakaknya dengan santai tanpa bersalah, bisa kabur seenaknya dari ruangan itu.

.

"INSPEKTUR GEMPAAAAA!"

.

Gempa memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana. Ia tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat kedua adiknya marah. Yah, karena Gempa sendiri juga tau, jika kedua anak buahnya itu 'geli' dengan yang namanya kecoak. Sambil berjalan dengan santai, Gempa berbisik kecil. Menjawab panggilan dari kedua adiknya yang sempat memanggilnya walaupun samar-samar.

"Maaf adik-adikku yang manis… tapi aku kan bukan orang yang senang dengan pertengkaran…"

Gempa pun berjalan dalam diam menuju lab. Mencoba menemui Dokter Yaya dan meminta hasil autopsi korban. Masih menjadi misteri penyebab Vermion meninggal di Millenium Café…

.

.

.

A/N : Gyahahaha~ ada yang bisa tebak? Siapa pelakunyaa? Pelakunya terungkap dichap depan yaaa~ jihahahaha~ Oke, langsung saja ke rubrik baru ku!

.

THE CASE SOLVER!

Pecahkan kata sandinya!

.

Pemahaman kilat!

.

.

Taufan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kantornya dengan perasaan kesal. Bahwasanya, tadi pagi Inspektur Gempa –yang tak lain adalah kakak angkat- memintanya untuk memberikan secarik kertas ini ke Halilintar. Kertas ini tak dimasukkan kedalam amplop. Itu sih tak masalah baginya, tapi yang membuatnya bingung plus marah adalah, isinya yang berupa sebuah kata sandi. Itu kan ahlinya Halilitar?!

Lama berjalan dengan perasaan campur aduk, Halilintar pun lewat dihadapanya. Taufan segera mengampirinya dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat kesal.

Taufan : "Halilintar!"

Halilintar : "Apa?"

Taufan : "Nih, ada surat dari kak Gempa… *memberikan kertanya* tapi, apa yang kakak tulis?"

...

Halilintar : *menyeringai* "Yah sederhana sekali~!"

Taufan : "A-apa? Sederhana? Beritahu aku dong!"

Halilintar : "Coba pecahkan saja sendiri." *berjalan kembali diikuti Taufan dari belakang*

Hmm, seperti apa ya pesannya? Coba kita intip yuk!

"3a 16a 115 8e 9a 1 15b 8a 14a 115"

Waahh… ada yang bisa bantu Taufan tuk pecahkan kata sandinya? Tulis jawabanmu di kotak review! Selamat mengerjakan! /dikata ulangan?

.

.

.

Muehehehehe… aku balik dengan hadirnya chapter 3.. huehueheuheu… dan dengan absurdnya…

Oh iya! Vachii disini menggunakan OC!AnniSwat dan OC!Nayu Namikaze, karena kehabisan ide tuk membuat oc-oc baru… alasanya, diotak dah kebanyakan OC dan sayangnya OC itu tidak cocok untuk dimasukkan kedalam cerita ini :'3 jadinya bagi kalian yang berkenan silahkan membaca _annoucement_ di bio Vachii.. yang tersisa hanya 5 lowongan lagi sihh.. ayo buruan! Bergabunglah dengan Trio Coller untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus yang menegangkan serta mengasikkan! /promotnih

Vachii ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mau memberi dukungan berupa meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini. Semoga terhibur dan semoga senang. Ya, sekian saja dari Vachii karena sudah tak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi... bye~ bye Guys~

Kritik serta Saran dan dukungan, akan membuat cerita ini terus berlanjut. So,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Sianida dalam secangkir kopi- Part 2

Chapter 4 : Sianida dalam secangkir kopi- [Part 2]

.

-Eksperimen

.

 _Yakinkah engkau dengan pilihan dan jawaban sendiri? Terkadang, manusia sering bingung dan ragu akan keputusan diri sendiri…_

.

Cklek-

Pintu ruangan seseorang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat hanya menggunakan mantel mandi berwarna putih polos panjang sampai bawah dengkul. Kakinya tertutupi oleh sendal ruangan yang berwarna merah marun. Irisnya yang berwarna merah api menatap kaget pria dihadapannya yang memiliki iris keemasan.

Tentu pria yang masih menggunakan seragam detektif khas _BlazzingRims_ juga ikut-ikutan kaget melihat atasannya yang sedang menatapnya. Apalagi pakaiannya yang tidak mendukung bahwa dia adalah seorang atasan.

Perasaan canggung mulai mengelut hati sang pria beriris keemasan tersebut. Mulai merasakan perasaan canggung dari bawahannya, pria beriris merah api itu tersenyum _gentle_ sembari menumpukan sikutnya pada bibir pintu. Menahan tubuhnya yang kekar. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan pria didepannya.

"Selamat malam Inspektur Gempa.. kenapa berkeliaran jam segini? Bukankah para Polisi BlazzingRims tidak diizinkan keluar ruangan masing-masing sesudah jam 10 malam, terecuali setelah mendapatkan izin dari saya? Tapi, kenapa Inspektur bisa keluar tanpa seizin saya?" Dia mencoba berbicara secara lembut tapi tegas terhadap inspektur yang tak lain adalah adik –angkat- nya sendiri.

Gempa terdiam karena lupa ada aturan seperti itu di kantornya. Ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang paling pelupa ini. _'Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kenapa bisa lupa?'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan cepat, ia segera memberikan hormat layak prajurit dengan jendralnya. Lalu membungkuk meminta maaf. "Ma-maafkan saya Jendral. Saya telah melanggar peraturan di BlazzingRims. Demi menembus semua kesalahan saya, saya siap diberi hukuman apapun dari Jendral."

Tertawa, Blaze mencoba memelankan suaranya agar tak membuat ribut lorong kantornya. Gempa menatap bingung pada wajah Blaze. Blaze akhirya bisa menahan tawanya dan lebih beralih untuk berbicara empat mata dengan adiknya.

"Tak usah segitunya Gem, kakak tau kamu lagi sibuk…" Blaze mengacak surai kehitaman Gempa. Gempa hanya bisa diam menerima rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Ia menatap dalam Blaze sebelum kakaknya kembali menanyainya beberapa hal,

"Mau kemana memangnya? Kayaknya buru-buru.."

Gempa mengganguk pelan. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah lorong kantor yang panjang namun sunyi. Mengingat ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam dan memang ada aturan dilarang keluar dari kamar asrama tanpa seizin Jendral Blaze. "Ingin ke lab. Minta hasil autopsi korban sianida."

Blaze mengerutkan dahinya, "Lah, Serda Halilintar dan Serda Taufan mana? Bukankah mereka sudah mengautopsi korban?"

"Tentu. Yah, mereka memang pintar. Cuman, perdebatan merekalah yang tidak bisa kuladeni lagi. Aku sudah capek…"

Blaze menepuk-nepuk bahu Gempa. Sembari memberinya tatapan sedih buatan. "Hah, ya sudahlah… kadang dunia kan memang tidak adil… kau tau kan?" Gempa hanya mengganguk pasrah sambil menghela nafasnya panjang. Blaze menyudahi tepukan penyemangatnya.

Gempa mendangak, menatap jendralnya yang berpakaian seperti orang kehabisan air saat mandi. Bahkan, ditangan kanan kakaknya ada sebuah tas hitam kecil, Gempa pun sadar jika kakak angkatnya itu juga ingin keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kak, kakak sepertinya mau keluar juga? Kakak terlihat sehabis mandi.." Curiga Gempa yang langsung diberi wajah cengengesan dari Blaze.

"Ah iya! Beruntung kamu ada disini, kakak sekalian minta izin untuk pinjam kamar mandimu ya? Kebetulan kran air panas kakak mati. Dan, kau tau kan? kakak benci dengan air dingin?"

Sungguh, Gempa membantin dalam hatinya mempunyai kakak angkat yang anehnya seperti ini. Sudah berumur 29 tahun dan nyaris saja berkepala tiga, tapi masih tidak mau mandi dengan air biasa atau air dingin?! _'Sebenarnya kenapa kakak bisa menjadi Jendral kalau tak pernah merasakan air dingin?'_

Gempa segera menepis semua pikiran negatifnya lalu beralih ke Blaze yang masih menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar nan erotis.

"Ah.. kalau mau pakai, pakai saja kak. Tanya saja dengan Serda Halilintar dan Serda Taufan." Balas Gempa berusaha menyempurnakan senyumannya. Blaze hanya mengganguk mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah. Urusi korbannya. Kalau ada masalah tanya sama kakak saja.." Blaze menutup pintu ruangannya sembari berjalan pergi menuju arah utara. Gempa hanya membungkuk sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan berbalik kearah selatan. Berlawanan dengan Blaze.

.

.

.

" _Ahh… aku pusing!_ " Teriaknya frustasi. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang berparas cantik.

Wanita itu memakai kerudung berwarna oranye kemerahan, dengan bros bergambar _BlazzingRims_ sebagai penyemat ekor kerudung. Jas kedokterannya yang berwarna putih bersih itu sepanjang lutut. Namun, dia tidak meyelipkan kancing-kancing jasnya, ia membiarkannya terbuka bebas. Menampakkan kaos lengan pajangnya yang berwarna hitam-keabu-abuan. Celana _jeans_ biru panjang dan _flatshoes_ berwarna hitam-garis biru itu semakin menyempurnakan seluruh dandanannya.

Dengan malas, ia mengambil pulpennya yang tergeletak di sebelah note kecil. Wanita itu mencoba menulis beberapa kalimat lagi. Dan beberapa kali wanita itu juga menghitung lewat jari-jarinya. Yah, bisa dibilang, _hitung jari_ lah…

Wanita itu seorang dokter handal dan dokter terhebat dikantor ini. Kepintarannya melebihi ambang batas jika sudah bertemu dengan _obat_ maupun _ramuan_. Bahkan dia pun sanggup ber-s _urvival_ ditengah hutan sekalipun tanpa bekal. Semua anggota maupun awak di BlazzingRims yang terkena penyakit, ataupun terluka dalam perang, langsung ia tangani meski memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dokter itu selalu murah senyum serta sopan santun.

Dokter Yaya namanya.

Tapi, senyumannya tidak bisa kita lihat sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat sedang serius dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu untuk waktu yang sebentar. Maniknya terus bergerak dari kiri-kekanan. Kadang memutar, kadang juga terlihat seperti menyerah. Namun, dia segera bangkit dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu dalam notenya.

"Sianida dibagi menjadi beberapa macam. Yang paling _familiar_ sih, bubuk dan cair. Jika sianida bubuk biasa tidak larut dalam air. Tapi, apa mungkin yang ini bisa larut? Atau.. ini memang sianida cair? Sebenarnya ini gimana sih?! _Somebody help please_!"

Kreeet- Pintu ruangan dokter tersebut bergeser terbuka. Yaya menoleh kebelakang mendapati pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Ehm.. Selamat malam dokter Yaya. Saya kemari ingin mengantarkan teh susu pesanan anda.. maaf menggangu aktifitas dokter…" Gadis berumur sekitar 19 tahun dengan tinggi 159 sentimeter, berdiri tegak diambang pintu. Tangannya membawa nampan berwarna biru muda bercorak batik mawar putih-biru. Diatas nampan berdiri disana sebuah gelas berkaca bening berisi teh susu hangat yang masih mengepul-ngepulkan asap panasnya.

Gadis itu masih nampak mengenakan seragam polisi khusus wanita. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman karena _blasteran_ Indonesia-Belanda ia ikat ekor kuda dengan poni disisihkan kesamping kanan. Memakai celana pendek hitam diatas lutut, dan memakai sendal ruangan berwarna putih lembut. Kaos kaki hitam menyelimuti kakinya yang putih mulus. Senyumannya begitu manis, benar-benar menampakkan perpaduan antara dua negara tersebut. Yaya tersenyum. Dia tahu siapa gadis manis ini,

"Ah, Bharada Corra. Masuklah… jadi repot harus mengantarkan nih.." Serunya diikuti tawa ringan dari mereka berdua.

Gadis polisi berpangkat bharada itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kedokteran. Dengan susah payah ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan. Yang akhirnya berhasil meski hampir terjatuh nampan yang dibawannya.

"Masih membantu Inspektur mengautopsi korban, dok?" Tanya bharada manis itu sambil duduk dimeja sebelah meja kerja Yaya setelah memberikan gelas bening itu ketangannya.

Yaya menyeruput sedikit teh yang masih panas tersebut. Ia pun juga meniup-niup pelan tehnya dan kembali menyeruputnya sedikit banyak. Setelah meletakkan gelas itu kembali pada tempatnya, Yaya melipat kakinya sambil bertopang dagu malas. Matanya menatap note didepannya.

"Iya. Susah sekali… sampai-sampai aku bingung nih, bantuin dong Corra…"

Corra mendekatkan wajahnya pada note kecil milik Yaya. Mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertulis rapih di note tersebut. Seketika juga, dia menarik kepalanya lagi, lalu memberi saran pada Yaya, "Yah, kalau ini sih, tanya langsung lah sama Inspektur Gempa. Orang, dia kan yang survei langsung ketempat?"

"Masa mau kesana malam-malam begini? Kurang sopan tau." Semprotnya kesal. Semangat yang membara dari hati bharada itu langsung padam karena disemprot dengan tajam oleh dokter Yaya. "Coba Ipda Gempa kesini sendiri~" Harapnya.

Hening mulai menyelimuti suasana berisik tadi. Mereka hanya bisa berpandang dalam diam. Lalu secara cepat menoleh atau mencari kesibukkan sendiri. suasana diruangan memang begitu sepi. Hanya suara _Air Conditioner_ yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber kebisingan. Itu pun tak terlalu berisik.

Kreeet- Pintu ruangan laboratium kembali bergeser terbuka.

Yaya dan Corra langsung menoleh ke pintu ruangan. Mata mereka seolah membulat sempurna melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi 180 sentimeter yang sedang ikut menatap mereka secara bergantian. Wajahnya yang begitu semapai, tatapannya yang lembut, iris emasnya yang menawan, dan.. pangkatnya Inspektur Polisi Dua. Oh iya, itukan Ipda Gempa.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ Dokter Yaya. Apakah saya menggangu malam anda? Dan.. Bharada Corra? Kenapa Bharada Corra bisa ada di lab?" Tanya ipda itu beruntun. Dia mengambil satu langkah memasuki ruangan dan kembali menggeser pintu agar tertutup. Baru setelah itu, Gempa mendekati mereka yang langsung berdiri tegak memberi hormat. Terutama, Bharada Corra yang pangkatnya masih jauh dibanding pangkatnya Gempa.

Mereka berdua langsung kikuk ketika melihat Gempa yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata permintaan mereka menginginkan ipda tampan itu untuk datang terkabulkan. Gempa yang memang dari awal benci hening, akhirnya berdehem keras yang membuat kedua wanita itu terlonjak kaget. "Kenapa anda berdua diam saja?"

"A-ah.. maafkan kami Inspektur.. tapi, saya berada disini untuk mengantarkan minuman pesanan dokter. Sudah itu saja." Ucap Corra diselingi rasa takut. Gempa mengganguk memaklumi.

"Ya sudah. Apa itu saja? Kalau memang tak ada keperluan lagi silahkan kembali ke kamar anda, Bharada Corra."

Corra mengangguk malu, dan pamit untuk meninggalkan lab. Setelah diyakini pergi, Gempa menatap note yang berada diatas meja kerja Yaya. Irisnya melebar senang, ia menepuk pelan kursi putar dokter Yaya. Wajahnya sumringah,

"Analisis kah? Sedang buat analisa ya?" Tanya Gempa. Menatapi note kecil tersebut. Yaya tertawa kecil melihat Gempa yang senang. Dia mengganguk mengiyakan.

"Ha'ah. Tapi.." Yaya kembali duduk denga tangan meraih note itu dan mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya didagu bingung, wajah Gempa yang sedari tadi memancarkan kebahagian, kini terlihat suram menatapi wajah Yaya yang bimbang. "Kenapa, Dok?"

Yaya menghela nafas pelan. "Inspektur, kalau boleh tanya ya… ehm, Inspektur sudah survei ke _TKP_ belum? Sudah menemukan barang-barang yang mencurigakan atau semacamnya tidak? Habisnya, saya bingung…"

Gempa mengernyit heran melihat Yaya yang menatapnya seolah tak percaya kalau dia sudah survei ke _Tempat Kejadian Perkara_. "Sudah kok. Apanya yang bingung, sih?"

Yaya menjelaskan analisis dugaan sementaranya,

"Begini. Dari yang saya uji coba di lab, kopi tersebut mengandung sianida. Namun, saya masih bingung, ini sianida bubuk atau sianida cair? Biasanya sianida bubuk yang kita kenal di medan peperangan, tidak larut dalam air. Nah, kalau seandainya sianida cair, pasti ada botol sianida tersebut. Setidaknya kita bisa melihat, ada tidaknya sidik jari yang tertempel dibotol tersebut dan kasus akan cepat selesai, bukan? Tapi, Inspektur tampak tak menemukan barang bukti apapun. Jadi, ini sianida cair, atau sianida bubuk?"

Gempa bergeming. Lagi-lagi dia merutuki sifat pelupanya.

DIA LUPA UNTUK MENGELEDAH DAPUR CAFÉ TERSEBUT.

Tak lama, Gempa pamit dan langsung berlari cepat menuju ruangannya. Yaya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menatapi punggung lebar Sang Polisi tampan tersebut yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia menunduk. Menatap dalam notenya dengan perasaan yang tak diduga.

"Ternyata belum."

.

.

.

BRAAK!

"Halilitar! Tolong jelaskan secara rinci apa itu sianida bu- eih? Ada apa ini?"

Ketiga pasang mata menatap kaget sepasang manik keemasan yang nampak kaget dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya. Gempa memang benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sudah dibuat pusing 4 keliling oleh kasus, pusingnya ditambah 3 lagi, dan menjadi tujuh keliling saat menemukan kedua adiknya sedang bertelanjang dada, menyisakan celana panjang hitam dan sabuk hitam dengan logo BlazzingRims, ditambah dengan tubuh mereka berdua diguyur keringat lumayan deras. Wajar sih, mereka kan lagi _push-up_ dengan satu tangan.

Dan lagi, ada Jendral Blaze yang masih menggunakan mantel mandi. Persis yang tadi ia temui sejam yang lalu. Namun, wajahnya terlihat kesal bukan kepalang. Gempa hanya bisa menatapi mereka dengan tatapan polos, bagai anak bocah yang kehilangan orang tuanya saat pergi kepasar.

Taufan meringis meminta pertolongan pada Gempa, "Ahh~ Kakak~ tolong aku… aku sudah gak tahann…" Ringisnya mulai gemetar dari posisi. Sementara Halilintar tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Tak mau dibuat pusing, langsung saja Gempa bertanya pada Sang Jendral. "Maaf, Jendral Blaze. Tapi, bolehkah saya mengetahui, apa yang terjadi di ruangan saya?" Tanya Gempa sopan dengan senyum kecut. Mengabaikan Taufan yang terus merengek minta tolong padanya.

Blaze menyilangkan tangan di dada, urat perempatan muncul di pelipisnya, dengan wajah mencaci maki, ia membentak kedua polisi yang terlihat seperti melanggar aturan.

"Silahkan, Inspketur menyalahkan anak buah anda, karena mereka sudah berani berbuat kurang ajar pada saya."

Gempa melirik sebentar kedua serda itu yang terus melakukan push-up. Dengan senyum grogi, ia kembali menatap sopan Blaze yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Uhm.. apa yang telah dilakukan mereka, Jendral? Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka jika tidak tau penyebabnya…" Tawa canggung Gempa memecah hening. Blaze mendengus kesal. Ia memulai cerita kenapa dia bisa menghukum kedua adiknya.

.

" _AKKHH_! _Kita ditipu kak Gempaaa_!" _Teriak Taufan mengacak rambutnya. Halilintar yang masih menunjukkan wajah dinginnya hanya bisa berdiri terdiam diatas meja kerjanya. Padahal, meja kerja itu seperti nyaris patah karena tak kuat menompang tubuhnya yang berat. "Iya. Bisa-bisanya dia kabur meninggalkan kita berdua saja."_

 _Tok. Tok. Tok. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sepasang iris merah-biru itu melirik. Seketika mereka menyeringai._

" _Kita kerjai dia balik_!" _Ucap Taufan semangat. Halilintar nampaknya setuju walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar._

 _Taufan mengendap-endap menuju pintu dan berdiri layaknya pasukan khusus yang siap menyergap teroris. Dari atas meja, Halilintar bersiap-siap melemparkan sepatunya yang berbobot nyaris 40 kilogram._

 _Tok. Tok. Tok. Ketukan di pintu terdengar kembali. Berbekal isyarat tangan, Taufan disuruh Halilintar tuk mematikan lampu. Setelah ruangan gelap. Taufan dengan cepat membuka pintu dan berjongkok._

 _Kriiet… Seorang pria dengan berbaju putih memasuki ruangan dengan langkah pelan-pelan. "Serda Taufan? Serda Hali- ASTAGHFIRULLAH_!"

 _Taufan menyeringai bangga berhasil menarik kedua kaki pria tersebut hingga nyaris terjatuh. Belum saja wajahnya menghantam lantai, mendaratlah, sebuah sepatu dikepalanya dengan anggun._

 _BRAK_!

 _GEDUBRAK_!

" _Yeeey~ kita berhasil Hali_! _Cihuuy~ rasakan tuh, kak Gempa_!" _Ejek Taufan loncat-loncat kegirangan. Sementara Halilintar melompat dari atas mejanya sembari mendekati pria yang tersungkur itu._

 _Taufan menyalakan lampunya. Seketika, mata milik Halilintar membulat melihat pakaian pria tersebut._

" _Taufan, bukankah kak Gempa keluar dengan seragam detetif baru kita? Bukannya mantel mandi seperti ini?" Tanya Halilintar panik. Taufan berhenti bersorak lalu memerhatikan sejenak pakaian pria tersebut ragu._

" _Kayaknya, iya deh Hal…" Jawab Taufan mulai dilanda rasa aura seram._

" _Grr..."_

 _Pria tersebut berusaha berdiri tegak dengan gerakan terhuyung. Yang membuat kedua serda kurang ajar tersebut mundur selangkah. Tangan pria berpakaian mantel mandi putih halus tersebut memegangi belakang kepalanya yang tadi menjadi landasan mendaratnya sepatu Halilintar. Matanya masih mengatup erat. Menahan pusing yang semakin kuat. Halilintar dan Taufan menelan ludah mereka. Ia ingin memastikan, siapa orang ini._

 _Lewat iris matanya._

 _Pria tersebut membuka matanya pelan. Terpampanglah iris merah menyala bagai api berkobar. Tatapannya tajam seolah membunuh kedua orang tersebut. Pria tersebut mendengus geram._

" _Ini kan.."_

" _Jendral Blaze_!"

 _Pria tersebut terdiam sebelum suara teriakan memecah keheningan dan kesunyian dimalam kelabu._

 _"PUSH-UP 150 KALIIIII!"_

.

Gempa terkikik kecil mendengar cerita konyol kedua adiknya. Sementara kedua adiknya nampak memberinya tatapan 'membunuh' dari belakang.

'INI SEMUA BERKAT KAKAK!' yah, batin mereka bersamaan.

Gempa tersenyum cerah mendengar adiknya yang dihukum seperti itu. Bahkan Gempa mengizinkan Jendral Blaze tuk menghukumnya lebih lanjut karena telah berbuat hal durjana seperti itu.

"Ya.. Jendral Blaze, saya menyalahkan mereka. Mereka memang suka ribut. Jadi, saya berharap Jendral memaklumi mereka. Silahkan berikan mereka hukuman yang setimpal." Blaze hanya mendengus kesal memutar bola matanya. Padahal Taufan dari tadi sudah meringis kelelahan.

"Ah~ Jen-jendral Blaze.. ampuni Saya Jendral… huufft! Saya lelah… ampuni saya.." Mohon Taufan nyaris tumbang.

Blaze tambah kesal. "Kamu baru saja 50 push-up! Halilintar, kau boleh berhenti. Kau sudah push-up lebih dari 150. Jangan diulangi lagi perbuatan tadi. Mengerti?"

Halilintar berdiri. Menepuk-nepukkan tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel. Tatapannya menunduk bersalah.

"Dimengerti. Maafkan saya, Jendral Blaze." Halilintar mengatur nafasnya. kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Otot dadanya begitu kencang, ditmabah lagi perut _sixpack_ nya yang semakin memperindah lekuk tubuhnya. Dan, jangan lupakan keringat yang menetes dari kepala hingga jatuh melewati dadanya. _Ah~ Sexy boy_!

Blaze mengganguk. Ia meminta Gempa tuk mengantarnya kekamar mandi. Dengan senang hati Gempa mengantar kakaknya menuju kamar dan memberi tau kamar mandinya. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Gempa kembali berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Olahraga yang asik ya~"

"ASIK APANYA?!" Sembur Taufan jengkel. Tangannya terus dia kibas-kibas kewajahnya yang basah karena keringat. Gempa terkikik kecil. Halilintar menatapnya datar.

"Tadi apa panggil-panggil?" Tanya Halilintar yang masih mengingat ketika Gempa dengan tergesa-gesanya memanggil nama polisi ganteng dengan rating pertama itu. Gempa pun terkejut dan teringat lagi akan tujuan utamanya kembali cepat kekamar.

"Perincian sianida bubuk.. Bisa tolong bagi tau?"

Halilintar hanya mengganguk pelan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Sianida bubuk bisa terbuat dari seratus biji apel yang dihaluskan. Setelah melewati proses, sianida bubuk berciri-ciri, tidak berbau, tidak berwarna, dan tidak berasa. Namun, sianida mirip denga garam. Yaitu, mudah larut. dan tidak mampu mengubah warna suatu minuman atau makanan yang diberikan. Efeknya sama saja dengan sianida-sianida yang lain." Taufan pun ikut serius menyimak penjelasan dari Halilintar. Gempa kembali berpikir dengan tangan diletakkan didagu.

Taufan kemudian berseru kencang, "Ah! Kita belum menggeledah dapur café bukan? bahkan kita juga belum menggeledah tas mereka semua. Bisa-bisa saja mereka menyembunyikan serbuk sianida, atau botol sianida cair. Itu akan membuat kita mudah menemukan sang pelaku." Usul Taufan yang langsung diberi komentar tegas dari Blaze yang baru keluar kamar mandi.

"Tidak semudah itu, Taufan. Dari yang kita lihat, semua jelas para pelaku seperti melakokan drama diatas panggung. Mereka berakting, mereka berpura-pura. Kita tidak bisa langsung menuduh seseorang ketika menemui barang bukti yang mengarah pada orang tersebut. Pelaku ini tampak tidak bodoh. Pasti, diantara mereka menggunakan taktik. Atau disebut juga…"

Gempa melanjutkan kata-kata Blaze, sembari kedua matanya yang membuka,

" _Pembunuhan berencana…_ "

.

To Be Continued…

.

A/N : SELESAI- ya Allah.. sabarkanlah kokoro Vachii yang ingin meledak rasanya…

Abaikan-

Yes! Chapter 4 hadir dengan lambat karena memang bingung mau begimana kasusnya.. tapi yah, ini masih direncakan siiihhh.. hehehe… sorry untuk OC!Corra, karena Vachii buatnya blasteran :3 gommennee... hehehehe...

Ada yang penasaran dengan jawaban sandi chapter lalu? Hmmm, Vachii kasih bocorannya, dehh…

.

Jawaban : "Datang ke lab sekarang"

Sebagaimana kita ketahui, yang ditulis diantara angka adalah huruf vokal. Agar bisa dirangkai menjadi sebuah tulisan, kosonan dan vokal harus digabung.

[1=B, 2=C, 3=D, 4=F, 5=G, 6=H, 7=J, 8=K, 9=L, 10=M, 11=N, 12=P, 13=Q, 14=R, 15=S, 16=T, 17=V, 18=W, 19=X, 20=Y, 21=Z]

Setelah kita susun, pesan yang tertulis adalah,

"Datang ke lab sekarang"

.

Kenapa pada bingung ya…? Sandi segini mudahnya. Inipun memakai sandi intelku yang gampangnya gak ketulungan… T^T)? Semua readers disini mengurutkannya sesuai dengan abjad ya? huruf vokal kan tetap menjadi huruf disandi tersebut, kenapa dia dihitung juga sih? Ckckckck.. kali ini tak ada yang request yaa… kan pada gak ada yang bisa jawab…/sorak seneng dalam hati/

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan semangat dari readers semua, selalu membuat semangat untuk melanjutkannya. tapi maaf, tak bisa Updatekilat karena Vachii kan, sekolah~

Yah, Vachii rasa cukup sekian sih.. sudah tak ada yang mau dikasih tau lagi... teka-teki akan di adakan lagi dichap depan! Tunggu ya~

Kritik dan Saran, serta dukungan, akan membuat fic ini akan terus berlanjut. So,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Kesimpulan-

Chapter 5 : Perundingan-

.

.

.

"Minggir kakimu…"

Taufan mengangkat kakinya dan melipatnya diatas sofa. Membiarkan Halilitar yang baru selesai mandi tuk membereskan ruangan. Yaitu menghisap debu-debu dengan _vacum cleaner_ yang baru dibeli Gempa bulan Januari lalu. Gempa kasihan melihat Halilintar yang menyapu hingga mengeluh sakit pinggang karena menyapu dan membereskan ruangan selebar ini.

Gempa masih nampak asik menatap cangkir kopi hangatnya yang baru saja dibuat oleh Halilintar. Taufan sendiri memakani macaroni buatan Halilintar. Pokoknya semua adalah kerjaan Halilintar. Dan tentunya, dibutuhkan kesabaran dan ketabahan untuk memendami amarah pria temperamen tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan solusi untuk memecahkan kasus?" Tanya Halilintar kemudian yang membuat Gempa sadar akan tatapan anehnya. Pandagannya terus mengarah pada mulut vacum cleaner yang menyedot debu-debu.

"Entahlah," Gempa mengendikkan bahunya. Diletakkanya cangkir tersebut diatas meja.

"Besok kita geledah cafenya. Telefon para saksi mata juga. Kita terlambat menggeledah barang bawaan mereka. Jadi kemungkinan besar, pelaku juga sudah menghanguskan barang bukti." Sambung Gempa. Taufan yag baru selesai mengunyah macaroni, langsung teriak kegirangan. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas. Membuat mangkuk makaroninya tumpah. Kembali mengotori lantai yang semenit lalu dibersihkan oleh pria temperamen.

"Yeeey! Naik mot- AAAA!" Taufan langsung menjerit kesakitan ketika sendal berbulu putih menghantam kepalanya keras-keras. Gempa hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada punggung sofa. Semetara Taufan, menatap ngeri Halilintar yang sudah siap menyedotnya dengan vacum cleaner.

"BERSIHKAN MACARONI ITU!"

"UAAAA!"

Dan peperangan diruangan itu pun terjadi. Diikuti desahan pasrah sang kakak.

Suara ricuh terdengar dan sepertinya tak mengusik sang polisi ganteng bermata emas itu mencari penyebab kematian Nona Vermio. Wajahnya nampak tenang walaupun beberapa kali kedua pria tersebut saling menghancurkan benda-benda disekitar ruangan. Suara vas bunga pecah pun terdengar menggema ruangan. Pria beriris emas itu tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"TAUFAN! JANGAN BERGERAK! ATAU AKAN AKU KUBUR KAU HIDUP-HIDUP!"

"MENDINGAN AKU MATI DIRACUNIN PELAKU KASUS KITA! GYAAA!"

Gempa tersentak begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Halilintar saat mengejar Taufan.

"Dikubur…" desisnya pelan. Yang membuat Halilintar berhenti mengejar Taufan dan memilih menatap kakak angkatnya. Membiarkan mahkluk yang jahilnya minta ampun itu menabrak dinding di hadapannya.

BRAK! "Aduduh…"

"Ada apa, kak?" Tanya Halilintar mendekat pada Gempa. Pria beriris emas itu kembali berpikir sesuatu yang nampaknya nyaris mencapai titik terang. Gempa menoleh menatap Halilintar yang mendekatinya dengan pandangan.

"Mungkinkah, botol tersebut dikubur?" Tanya Gempa. Halilintar berpikir sejenak. Dibalasnya tatapan tersebut dengan wajah bingung. "Entah. Yang survei kan kalian…"

Gempa terdiam membenarkan perkataan Halilintar. Jadi, dia memanggil Taufan. "Tau- ehh…?" Oh iya, Gempa baru sadar jika Taufan tengah terduduk kesakitan akibat menabrak dinding dihadapannya.

"Uhh.. maaf, aku tak tau jika kau masih disana, menahan rasa sakit." ujar Halilintar tanpa nada dan ekspresi sama sekali. Taufan masih tepar dilantai dengan mukanya yang merah karena menabrak dinding terlalu keras. Lihat! Bahkan dinding itu sedikit retak walau harus dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

"Hei, sudahlah… kita akan ke Cafe jam 8. Sekarang masih jam 2 dini hari kalian tau?" Gempa bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil menghela nafas lelah. Tangannya memijat pangkal hidung guna menghilangkan pening yang melanda. "Aturan aku tak minum kopi pagi-pagi begini…"

Halilintar mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan mendekati Taufan dan menyeret pria kecil itu kekamarnya, diikuti teriakan "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskaan! Hueeee! Tolongg!". Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat betapa tak akurnya mereka. Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, dia pun mengangkat kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Kak Gempa…" Gempa terdiam berdiri didekat pintu dan menoleh kebelakang. Terkaget memandangi Halilintar yang menyodorkan sebungkus obat sakit kepala. Gempa menerimanya dengan mata mengerjap bingung. "Buat apa?"

"Buat maag, kak." Sungut Halilintar kesal sambil berbalik dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Gempa masih diam memerhatikan pintu kayu berlambang Petir Merah. Iris emas itu menatap bungkusan itu dan membolak-balik bungkusannya. Seolah memastikan jika Halilintar tidak salah dengan perkataanya.

"Ini kan buat sakit kepala. Masa' iya buat maag… anak-anak zaman sekarang memang ya.. semakin tak jelas,"

.

.

.

Brruuum

Suara mesin mobil yang dipanaskan memecah kesunyian diruang Basement gedung kepolisian BlazzingRims. Sebuah Exred Verest emas metalik tahun 2004. Dibagian depan terdapat tanduk fabrikasi bertuliskan _'Quake'_ dengan 6 kursi penumpang. Kaca-kacanya berwarna hitam gelap. Gopal melap kaca mobil tersebut ditemani senandungan kecil dari bibirnya, sambil sesekali berjoget dan tertawa sendiri.

"Kau aneh," sahutan itu membuat Gopal tersentak kaget dari goyangannya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan memandangi sosok gadis berambut ikal diikat ekor kuda tanpa poni. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kemerahan sangat cocok dengan postur tubuhnya yang langsing serta jenjang. Dia tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. "Gopal jago joget juga, ya..?"

"Ah, biasa saja.. Bharada Lianni.." balas Gopal sedikit merona tipis melihat gadis itu tertawa pelan menutupi mulutnya. Gadis berpangkat Bharada itu berhenti tertawa sambil memerhatikan mobil dibelakang Gopal. Dia menunjuk mobil tersebut yang membuat Gopal ikut tertuju pada benda yang ditunjuk.

"Mobilnya Inspektur Gempa, kah?" tanyannya ceria. Gopal mengganguk. "Iya. Beliau bilang, akan kembali bertugas ke Café Millenium. Makanya beliau meminta tolong saya untuk memanaskan mobilnya sementara dia dan kedua anak buahnya bersiap." Mendengar atasannya akan kembali bertugas pada kasus yang sama, Lianni mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Lho..? memangnya kasus yang kemarin belum selesai?"

Gopal menggeleng dengan raut polos, bahunya mengendik, "Setahu saya sih, begitu," Lianni mengganguk-angguk paham. Dia kembali menatap Gopal.

"Bukankah mereka mengendarai motor?" Tanyanya masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Trio Polisi Ganteng itu. Gopal menggeleng kuat. Tadi pagi, Gempa sendiri yang bilang jika dia akan menggunakan mobil untuk membawa kedua anak buahnya. "Tidak. Serda Halilintar dan Serda Taufan ikut dengan Insptektur." Sekali lagi, Liaanni mengganguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Oh iya—Gopal tau-"

"Hentikan pertanyaanmu. Bharada Lianni. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan tugasnya, aku tak suka dengan tipikal orang kerja lambat."

Suara ketiga dengan nada dingin serta datar itu membuat keduanya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sosok Serda Halilintar yang mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Mungkin dia sehabis sarapan diruangannya. Dia berhenti tepat didepan Lianni. Meski wanita itu tinggi dibanding yang lain, tetap saja kalah tingginya dengan polisi tempramanen itu. Polisi wanita itu segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaafkan saya.. Serda Halillintar!" Halilitar memutar matanya malas. "Ya.. ya.. baiklah.. kuterima maafmu," Sahutan positif Halilintar membuatnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum merekah.

"Uaah! T-terima kasih!" Seru wanita itu bersyukur. Setidaknya, Halilintar mau meresponnya meski sedikit menyelenit(?) hatinya.

Halilintar hanya balik memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dia memberikan gestur tangan mengusir didepan Lianni. "Sudah sana, lanjutkan tugasmu."

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang memanggil Lianni dari dekat lift.

"Bharada Lianni! Ayo cepat ke ruang senjata! Bripda AnniSwat dan Briptu Nayu sudah menunggu kita! Jangan modussama Serda Halilintar, dong!" Seru seorang wanita polisi berbody tinggi dengan rambut coklat yang masih setengah kering, digerai sepunggung. Pakaiannya mirip dengan Lianni hanya saja lebih kecil sedikit dibanding wanita itu. dia terkikik dari kejauhan yang membuat Lianni memanas karena malu.

"Ughh… apaan sih?!" Geram Lianni. Polisi bername tag "Annisa" itu terperanjat melihat Lianni yang datang dengan langkah penuh dendam mendekatinya. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan saling kejar-kejaran. Hingga masuk kedalam lift dan bertengkar disana.

Gopal tersenyum kaku. Halilintar hanya mendengus jengkel, "Wanita dari dulu memang merepotkan."

Keduanya saling pandang sebentar sebelum Gopal memalingkan wajahnya kearah mobil Gempa dan kembali melap mobil itu. Halilintar mendekati salah satu kaca mobil dan memandangi dirinya sendiri yang terpatul dikaca berframe gelap itu. "Mobilnya dipanaskan?"

Gopal tersentak sebelum mengganguk pelan. Meneguk salivanya kasar, dia terkekeh hambar. "Inspektur bilang akan ke Millenium café jam setengah 9 nanti. Makanya saya panaskan terlebih dahulu." Terangnya secara formal dan ketakutan. Halilintar hanya mendesah dan meyandar pada mobil. Memasukkan kedua tanganya pada masing-masing kantung celana parasut miliknya. Tatapanya mengarah keatap basement. Sementara Gopal terus membersihkan kaca mobil. Sesekali, dia melirik-lirik Halilintar dan terdiam sebentar. Halilintar tau akan lirikkan Gopal. Tapi, dia menghiraukannya. Dia hanya terdiam mencoba meningat potogan masa lalunya yang setidaknya m asih ia ingat.

 _Erghh…_ "Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun…" sungutnya kesal mengusap wajah kasar. Gopal menoleh sebentar pada Halilintar dengan pandangan khawatir. "Ada apa serda?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Dia memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan dan melihat dua sosok pria kembar mirip dengannya tengah berjalan riang, sembari menenteng tas-tas eksperimen mereka. Halilintar berjalan mendekati Gempa yang menyodorkan topi merah miliknya. Sementara dia mengambil alih salah satu tas bawaan Taufan. Pria biru itu memang membawa dua tas tadi.

Gempa tersenyum seraya menunduk kalem memandang Gopal yang membantunya membukakan pintu mobil. Terkekeh geli, Gempa masuk ke-jok pengemudi. Dia menurukan jendela kaca mobil. Halilintar dan Taufan pun bersiap-siap dikursi-kursi mereka.

Gopal yang masih berdiri didekat pintu mobil Gempa tersenyum seraya mengatakan, "Selamat Pagi Inspektur Gempa. Hati-hati dijalan, dan semoga kasusnya cepat terselesaikan." Sapanya pria berdarah India itu ramah. Gempa mengganguk dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. "Haha, anda bisa saja. Aminn… kalau begitu, saya pamit…"

Lambaian tangan Taufan pada Gopal membuat Gopal terlihat lebih semangat bekerja dan lebih giat lagi. Sementara Gempa menginjak pedal gas dan mobil pun melaju keluar dari basement dengan kecepatan standar.

" _Bismillah…_ "

.

.

.

Suasana di Café Millenium nampak tenang saja. Dan bagusnya, Halilintar telah menemukan sebuah botol hijau dengan label gambar tengkorak disamping Café yang berbentuk hutan lepas. Dia menemukannya terkubur didalam tanah dekat dengan bunga dandelion.

Taufan mendekat dengan kamera SLR ditangannya. Matanya berkedip lucu ketika melihat botol yang sedang di amati Halilintar. "Ini biasanya beracun, bukan? Yang ada gambar tengkorak biasanya beracun,"

Halilintar mengganguk. Membenarkan ucapan Taufan yang mengikutinya untuk mencari barang bukti. Halilintar segera memasukkan botol tersebut kedalam kantung khusus untuk dicari sidik jari yang bisa membuat titik terangnya. Sementara Taufan asik memotret beberapa jejak kaki yang tertinggal ditanah. "Hehe, untung kemarin lusa hujan. Lihat. Tanah ini kan, tanah merah. Tanah merah itu lengket dan pasti dapat meninggalkan jejak kaki yang dibuat. Haha! Penjahatnya kurang pintar, ya?"

Halilintar tak menanggapi pertanyaan Taufan. Dia fokus pada Gempa yang sedang memberikannya dua helai rambut dengan penjepit. "Aku menemukannya didekat semak-semak. Searah dengan jejak kaki ini." Tunjuknya pada sederet jejak kaki yang mengarah pada lubang kecil bekas galian botol tersebut.

Setelah menyimpan dua helai rambut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Halilintar memandangi jejak kaki yang berjalan lurus dari arah depan Café, lubang galian, hingga pintu belakang café. "Jadi, bisa dibilang, pelaku itu berputar disekitar Café dan meninggalkan jejak disini? Hahh… baguslah penjahat ini tak pintar." Gempa tertawa renyah. Halilintar mengganguk kecil dan kembali membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk berbicara.

"Hey," Namun suara Taufan menyela Halilintar. Itu membuat keduanya menoleh kearah semak-semak dan melihat Taufan yang memegang sebuah buku coklat yang kotor. "Ini Diary, lho." Katanya sambil menyipitkan mata karena tersenyum. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit dan ia pun terkekeh . Sedikitnya, menyeramkan untuk didengar.

"Pelakunya jelas-jelas sudah berpulang, makanya kita sulit mencarinya."

Perkataan Taufan sukses membuat kedua polisi itu saling tatap menatap dengan pandangan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun paham akan perkataan Taufan.

"Pastikan dulu, dah."

"Taktik cara yang pintar,"

"Haha! Aku meragukannya."

.

.

.

"Bedasarkan hasil DNA pada helai rambut tersebut, rambut ini merupakan rambut milik Sang Korban sendiri. Yaitu, Vermion Lernadia. Dibotol tersebut juga hanya ditemukan sidik jari beliau. Jadi, bisa dibilang.. Ini merupakan motif _Bunuh Diri_." Jelas Halilintar diruang rapat umum. Nampak sebagian Briptu AnniSwat dan Bripda Nayu mengikuti rapat dengan serius.

Gempa menatap Taufan yang asik membaca diary terbuang milik Vermion. Meski basah, tulisan menggunakan pensil tebal itu tetap terlihat, dan setidaknya itu membantu menyelesaikan kasus mereka. "Bagaimana Taufan? Ada yang aneh?"

Taufan mengangkat diary itu, "Sebentar!" dia berdehem, untuk membaca keras-keras tulisan dalam diary tersebut. "Tanggal xx Bulan xx Tahun xxxx. _Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku melihat dunia. Ahh.. betapa leganya aku jika bisa pergi dari segala masalah disini. Bisa bebas dan akhirnya pergi dari hadapan mereka SEMUA! AKU BENCI MEREKA SEMUA! DASAR PENGKHIANAT! AWAS SAJA KAU! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN HIDUP DENGAN TENANG DISINI. TAK AKAN! HAHAHAHA!"_

Semua _speechless_ begitu melihat Taufan yang tertawa jahat sambil menaikkan satu kakinya keatas kursi. Pria biru itu memang selalu mendramatisir semuannya. Hobinya itu, sih. Tapi, jika tak ada dia, suasana rapat akan sepi. Mereka hanya bisa memakluminya saja.

Gempa berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyadari hal yang ganjal dikasus ini, " _Wait_. Kau yakin itu punya Korban?" seketika itu juga, ruang rapat menjadi canggung. Sunyi dan senyap. "Kalau seandainya ini memang benar motif bunuh diri, kenapa botol sianida bisa terkubur disana?" Lanjut Gempa mencoba membenarkan cara berpikir mereka. Mendengar itu, Taufan pun segera duduk kembali dan membolak-balikkan halaman diarynya.

"Tidak jelas siapa pemiliknya disini." Desahnya panik. Gempa pun memukul pelan meja karena merasa jatuh dari jalan keluar. Ruang rapat pun terbuka, menunjukkan Bharada Annisa dan Lianni yang membawa beberapa dokumen ditangan mereka.

"Permisi, maaf menggangu!" Seru mereka bersamaan serentak hormat kepada para atasan mereka. Lalu menurunkan tangan dan membuka dokumen itu. "Di sepatu korban juga tidak ada bekas tanah merah. Bisa dibilang, dia tak pernah berpijak diatas tanah merah yang basah." Lapor mereka dengan wajah kecewa. Begitu juga dengan Trio Polisi dan dua polisi wanita berpangkat tinggi itu.

Taufan menunduk. Dia merasa menyerah, dengan lemas, ia terus membuka halaman hingga berhenti dalam satu halaman terakhir.

Menyipitkan mata birunya, pria itu membaca dengan teliti sebuah tulisan yang membentuk sebuah… "Sandi?"

"Hey Halilintar. Kemari sebentar.." panggil Taufan dengan nada rendah memnaggil Halilintar yang memasang wajah suntuknya karena merasa lelah atas semua aktifitasnya. Pria merah itu mendekati Taufan dan menunduk sedikit. Taufan pun memberikan buku itu pada Halilintar agar dapat dilihat jelas oleh Halilintar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Halilintar mengerutkan alisnya.

"Vermion Lernadia?" tanyanya begitu berhasil membaca tulisan berbentuk rumput itu. "Ini kan sandi rumput. Sandi rumput berdasar pada Morse. Dan itu merupakan sandi Pramuka." Jelas Halilintar mengembalikan bukunya. Taufan mengangkat tangannya rendah meminta Halilintar berhenti menjelaskan tentang sandi. "Ya, ya. Aku tau kau pintar sandi. Terima kasih sudah mau memecahkannya. Yang terpeenting, ini punya Nona Vermion sekarang." Putus pria biru itu kemudian.

Gempa menompangkan kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. " _Fine._ Memang benar Nona Vermion bunuh diri, gitu?"

Semua serempak mengganguk. "Bahkan, DNA dan tes sidik jari mengatakan itu." lanjut Briptu AnniSwat. Gempa mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya pelan. Lalu meminum sedikit air yang tersedia didepannya. "Benar ini motif bunuh diri. Itu memang benar jadinya. Hanya saja, aku bertanya-tanya… siapa yang mengubur botol itu jika korban sudah tewas?" dia menaikkan sebelah alis memandang semuannya. Lalu, berangsur-angsur memasang wajah ngeri dan merendahkan suara. "Masa' iya… hantu."

Briptu Nayu menggeleng. "Tak masuk akal." Dia menatap Briptu AnniSwat yang serius memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa mungkin dikubur oleh sahabatnya yang dia minta sebelum mati?"

AnniSwat menyahut menatap Nayu sakrastik, "Pembunuhan berencana, dong?"

Taufan menyela perkataan wanita muda itu, "Di diary miliknya, dia bilang jika dia benci semuannya. Bahkan kata-kata pengkhianat ada disana. Biasanya, kata itu bersangkutan pada seseorang yang memegang teguh janji, namun orang melepasnya seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Tak mungkin,"

"Lantas, siapa dong?" tanya Lianni dan Annisa berbarengan. Dengan telunjuk dibibirnya masing-masing.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi bosan memerhatikan mereka berdebat akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu kesimpulan kalian, kita tanyakan saja kepada kedua pelayan itu."

Sejenak, keadaan rapat menjadi sepi sekali. Hingga Pria merah itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bagaimana? Setuju, tidak?"

"Kenapa tak bilang Halilinn-" geram Gempa gemas sendiri seraya mengambil jaket dan topinya. Diikuti Taufan dan Halilintar yang segera berlari keluar ruang rapat dengan cepat. Meninggalkan para polisi wanita disana yang hanya _sweetdrop_ ditempat.

"Kita ditinggal." Ujar AnniSwat lemas. Nayu pun demikian. Sementara Annisa dan Lianni masih berdiri terbengong-bengong disana. Dan seketika itu juga, mereka berdua berbisik sesuatu.

"Serda Halilin tampan, ya? Ahh.. lucu." Kata Lianni sambil mencubit pipi Annisa gemas. Annisa hanya merengut sebal dan berusaha mengelak cubitan Lianni. "Lepasshh!" kelakuan mereka hanya dipandang AnniSwat dengan pandangan malas. "Lucuan juga Ipda Gempa. Ya, kan? Kanay?" tanya AnniSwat pada Bripda Nayu yang langsung menjerit kecil. "Ipda Gempa imut! Dia imut!"

Dan akhirnya, ruang rapat mendiskusikan para idola keempat wanita polisi itu sambil menjerit dan berdebat satu sama lain. Jendral Blaze pun yang mendengar ruang rapat berisik langsung mencek dan mendapati semuannya tengah bertengkar. Setelah itu, mereka dapat hukuman _skot_ _jump_ 50 kali.

"Berani-beraninya kalian merumpi disini!"

"Huee! Maaf!"

.

.

.

Jam terus berdeting. Mengeluarkan suara pelan yang setidaknya membuat suasana sedikit mencekam. Hanya itulah pemisah suara sunyi di dalam Café. Semua teman korban, Phile dan Clarissa. Serta kedua pelayan itu, Umire dan Camelia, kini duduk menghadap Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan yang sama-sama bersedekap memandangi mereka interogasi.

"Jadi, kami sudah tau motif pembunuhan ini." Buka Gempa memulai pembicaraan yang langsung membuat ekspresi mereka membelak kaget. Halilintar langsung membaca semua ekspresi wajah mereka yang mencurigakan. Namun, dia mengarah pada Umire yang langsung berkeringat dingin serta meneguk ludahnya.

Halilintar segera menunjuk Umire cepat. "Kau," desisnya tajam yang membuat Umire menatap Halilintar hampir menangis. Semua mata menatap Umire dan Halilintar bergantian. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya gemetar, "B-bukan s-saya.. saya tau… s-s-saya.. saya.." Pria itu tergagap dan bahkan nampak kesulitan mengambil nafas. Gempa menurunkan tangan Halilintar dan berusaha menenangkan Umire yang wajahnya mulai membiru. "Halilintar kejam, deh. Lihat? Dia jadi takut, kan." desah Gempa malas. Halilintar berpaling cepat kearah lain. Taufan hanya tersenyum kaku.

Setelah semua beres, dan Umire siap bercerita, Gempa pun menyimaknya baik-baik.

"Jadi, begini Inspektur. Saat saya tengah membereskan seluruh sampah yang ada di Café, dan berniat membuangnya ketempat sampah belakang, tak sengaja, saya menemukan sebuah botol hijau yang berlabel tengkorak, jatuh dari plastik yang ingin saya buang. Saya tau, itu adalah racun yang sangat berbahaya. Awalnya, saya berpikir jika itu mungkin kebutuhan di Café, dan setelah mendengar Nona Vermion jatuh ambruk dan membuat ramai Café, saya langsung masuk kembali kedapur dan kaget dengan botol yang ternyata masih saya pegang. –waktu itu pakai sarung tangan- karena dibelakang juga ramai karyawan yang mendesak keluar, saya langsung menerobos lewat pintu depan Café dan segera berlari menuju hutan bebas disamping café. Saya mengubur botol tersebut disana cepat-cepat. Dan masuk lagi lewat pintu belakang. Setelah itu, saya dan Camelia ditarik salah satu karyawan untuk menghadap para warga. Mereka menyidang kami seenaknya. Saya dan Camelia pun tak terima. Dan, disaat itulah… Para Polisi datang.." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Gempa pun menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Jadii.. ini merupakan Motif bunuh diri dengan seseorang yang ketakutan? Gitu?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. Umire pun menunduk dan tersenyum malu. "Saya kira begitu, Inspektur. Orang saya mau buang sampah dan panik, kok. Nih, sepatu saya ada bekas tanah merah kemarin." Dia menunjukkan sepatu pantofelnya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah merah.

Clarissa menatap Ipda Gempa tak percaya. Dia melirik Phile sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Jadi, Vermion bunuh diri Inspektur?!" Gempa yang merasa dipanggil langsung melirik Clarissa dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ya. Nona Vermion memang bunuh diri. Dia merasa tak tahan dengan hidupnya, dia sepertinya banyak masalah."

"Dan itu merupakan cara para pengecut yang menyerah akan dunia. Betapa lemahnya," kritik Halilintar sambil meregangkan ototnya. Taufan pun mengikuti gaya Halilintar dan menguap lebar.

"Jadi? Kasus selesai?" tanya Camelia menunggu keputusan Gempa.

Gempa tersenyum lebar. Dia pun menepuk tangan sekali. Diikuti Halilintar, dan Taufan.

"Yup! Kasus DITUTUP!"

.

 _To be Continued…_

.

A/N : Hallo? Vachii kembali.

HUEEEE! AKHIRNYAA! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA… SEKIAN LAMANYAAA… VACHII BISA NULIS DI FIC AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAH! VACHII BAHAGIA GUYS! BAHAGIAAA!

Ekhem. Maafkan Vachii. Vachii rindu kalian semua tauk. :')

Sebelumnya, maafkan Vachii bagi para Reader yang merasa tak nyaman atas cerita chap 5 yang mungkin banyak kekurangnya. Vachii buat ini sungguh mendadak dan sangat ngebut karena sudah malam. Vachii juga capek, karena kegiatan-kegiatan disekolah yang memang menyita waktu Vachii untuk bersantaio dan keyboard yang rusak menahan Vachii untuk mengetik lagi. Huehuehue T^T maaf, ya? Kawan!

Bagi para pembaca setia HPoBR. Thank you for supporting, memberikan kritik serta saran yang bermanfaat untuk Vachii. Dan yang sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan OC kalian. Yang OC nya belum keluar, harap ditunggu, yak! Tenang.. chapter ini akan banyak sekali.. sabar dulu.. sabar…

Bagi pembaca Lusted Apple juga, tolong sabar, ya… masalahnya.. Vachii masih mampet ide untuk melanjutkan ficnya. Tapi tenang, itu gak hiatus kok, Insya Allah.. setelah ini publish, LA dilanjut. ^^ harap tunggu, yak. Tetep Stay tune! ^0^)/

Selanjutnya, langsung ke Rubriknya yak!

.

THE CASE SOLVER!

Siapakah pelalakunya?

Gunakan nalarmu!

.

Suatu hari, jam setengah enam pagi tadi, terjadi pembunuhan disebuah apartemen kecil dekat kantor. Trio Polisi Ganteng pun bergerak menuju lokasi untuk mencari tau siapakah pelakunya.

Pemilik kamar dasar mengatakan jika jam 5 subuh tadi mendengar suara " **kletak kletok".** Namun, CCTV hanya merekam 4 orang yang sempat lewat didepan pintu apartemen. Berikut dengan ciri-ciri :

No. 1 = Seorang pria. Rambutnya hitam tersisir rapih, memakai kacamata minus, berpakaian batik dengan celana parasut hitam. Memakai sepatu kets hitam putih.

No. 2 = Seorang anak laki-laki. Rambutnya cepak pirang, bertatoan disekujur tubuh, memakai kaos dalam, dan celana jeans robek-robekkan. Dia hanya memakai sandal sebagai alas kaki.

No. 3 = Seorang pria. Rambutnya keriting berwarna coklat. Memakai topi, memegang sebuah palu(?) untuk mendaki, memakai jaket dan celana jeans. Tas gendong ada dipunggungnya. Dan memakai sepatu sport merah menyala.

No. 4 = Seorang wanita cantik. Berambut pirang curly, memakai atasan merah muda dan rok biru dongker selutut. Membawa tas hijau yang disampirkan dipundak. Memakai sepatu hak tinggi 5 centi.

Siapakah pelakunya? Baiklah, selamat bekerja kawan-kawan!

.

Yupz! Sekian dari Vachii.. dan sekali lagi, Vachii minta maaf atas ke-late nya chapter ini. Maaff.. sekali! Terima kasih masih mau tetap stay tuned disini!

Kritik, saran, dan dukungan, akan membuat fic ini terus berlanjut. So,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	6. Ketika keadaan mengingatkan masa lalu

Chapter 6 : Ketika keadaan mengingatkan masa lalu.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku tak pernah berharap diingat oleh siapapun… namun, entah mengapa.. aku merasa… aku merasa takut dilupakan oleh kalian sekarang…"**_

 **Kita sudah menjalani pelatihan bersama, penderitaan bersama, bahagia bersama, dan duka bersama. Hingga aku merasa nyaman bersama-sama dengan kalian. Paras yang sama, senyuman hangat, senyuman santai, dan kedua warna iris yang indah itu, aku tak ingin melupakannya. Aku.. aku sungguh tak ingin melupakannya! Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini, apakah ini yang disebut kalian-kalian itu?**

" _ **Sahabat…?"**_

 **Iya. Kita sahabat…**

 **Namun… aku berharap terlalu jauh rupanya.**

 **Meskipun begitu, tetap saja kalian lebih unggul dariku. Kalian lebih hebat dan layak menjadi seorang anggota polisi yang baik. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dibelakang punggung kalian yang kokoh. Menyembunyikan bakatku yang payah tak berguna. Menangis dibalik senyuman kalian dan orang-orang. Membenamkan diri dalam sebuah kurungan gelap tak bercahaya.**

 **Aku terjatuh.**

 **Aku tak dapat mengejar kalian lagi, maukah kalian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku bangkit?**

 _ **Jawabannya tidak**_ **. Kalian tak peduli padaku, dan terus berlari menjauhiku hingga aku tertinggal jauh dibelakang.**

" **Yang benar saja kau?! Kau tak lihat siapa dia?! Kenapa kau menyerang temanmu sendiri, hah?!"**

" **Ta-tapi.. dia tak sengaja.. "**

" **Ck. Dasar bedebah. Kau itu tau apa?! Menembak saja tak benar.. gaya-gaya mengajari orang! Lihat?! Apa tanggung jawabmu padanya? Kau dipecat!"**

 **Aku berdiri ditepi jurang yang dalam. Kalian dibelakang nampak bersiap mendorongku jatuh,**

" _ **Kami membencimu,"**_

" _ **Sangat, amat, membencimu. Enyahlah kau dari padangan kami."**_

 **Sampai akhirnya, aku pun benar-benar dijatuhkan kalian menuju jurang tak berdasar yang gelap dan penuh amarah kebencian.**

 _ **Kalian membenciku. Apa gunanya aku tertawa dengan kalian? Bukankah aku hanyalah seonggok sampah busuk yang harus dibuang daripada dipelihara? Yang nantinya akan mengotori baju dan pangkat kalian yang tinggi?**_

 **Terciptalah sebuah balas dendam dalam hatiku.**

 **Dengan tekad ini, aku bersumpah akan memerangi kebaikan dan menyebarkan kejahatan. Hahaha... Hahaha.. AHAHAHA! Berawal dari satu-dua orang, aku membentuk sebuah Organisasi gelap yang kini menjadi Organisasi yang patut ditakuti. The Antaghost. Itulah kami. Orang-orang yang dibuang oleh mereka yang merasa lebih baik untuk tampil di muka bumi. Tenang saja, kalian tak sendiri… ikutlah dengan kami dan tunjukkan jika kalian juga pantas lebih baik dari mereka.**

 **Hm. Dengan begini, aku akan mudah membalas dendamku pada mereka. Lihat saja, kalian.. cepat lambat, siapa yang tau..?**

 **.**

.

.

Sosok pria bersurai raven tengah meneguk habis anggur miliknya dari gelas sampannye.

Sambil duduk santai dengan kaki terangkat diatas sofa merah marun miliknya yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat mewah, Fang Calesveri menatap layar tv nya serius yang kini sedang meliput sebuah berita. Sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan, ia terus memerhatikan berita tersebut seolah akan tertinggal sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Apakah boss ingin minum lagi?" tanya seorang gadis cantik disebelahnya. Tengah berdiri sambil memegangi botol anggur ala maid dan tersenyum anggun dengan lipstik merah merona yang tipis.

"Ya." Dia mengangkat gelasnya yang kini kosong. "Tolong diisi."

Gadis itu mengganguk kecil dan menuangkan anggur pada gelas Fang hingga setengah penuh. Ia pun mengangkat botol tersebut dan tersenyum seraya mengantakan, "Sudah."

Gadis tersebut adalah salah satu pengikut setia Fang sebagai Anggota " **The Antaghost** " di Malaysia. Gadis tersebut bernama Kurohime Mikumi. Umurnya baru 16 tahun. Dengan ciri-ciri rambut dikuncir dua panjang berwarna tosca berkilau. Manik indahnya mengikuti warna biru samudera. Berkulit putih dengan tinggi 155 cm. Biasanya memakai dress bermerk terkenal. Dressnya berwarna hitam sepanjang lutut rimple. Berkelap-kelip dibagian dada hingga perut, serta tali spaggeti hitam mengait dileher jenjang miliknya. Terdapat kalung berlian dilehernya yang tentu saja, dengan harga fantastis. Dialah anak buah Fang yang paling muda. Paling periang, dan ceria. Meski begitu, ketika dia dihadapkan oleh sebuah pertempuran, jangan harap bisa melihat sisi imut nan lucunya. Dia akan menjadi sosok yang sungguh menyeramkan. Dingin, kejam, tak berbelas kasih. Berbeda dengan sifatnya jika sedang santai.

Fang Calesveri adalah Boss The Antaghost. Dia pemilik organisasi gelap ini. Mencuri, meretas sistem, membobol bank, dan kelakuan jahatnya yang lain sudah mendunia. Memiliki 8 anak buah kesayangannya yang ia lindungi dan ia anggap keluarga kecilnya di Antaghost. Dia juga berdagang barang haram dan kini, sudah memiliki banyak cabang didalam maupun luar negeri. Bersurai raven yang mencuat keatas. Biasanya, kalo santai jarang pakai kacamata berframe senada rambutnya.

Fang tengah santai dan terus menatap layar tv. Sesekali ia meneguk anggurnya. Miku juga sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil membersihkan gelas sampanye yang lain dengan tisu. Berita tersebut sedang meliput para Trio Polisi Ganteng. Ketiga pria itu sedang direkam dengan kamera dan _blitz_ pun mulai menyerang mereka.

" _Kali ini, Trio Cooller atau Trio Polisi Ganteng telah berhasil menguak kasus bunuh diri Nona Vermion di Millenium Café. Langsung saja, kita bertanya pada Inspektur Gempa yang merupakan kepala dari Trio Cooller… Selamat malam, Inspektur Gempa!"_

" _Selamat malam juga semua yang ada di FireBlazt City!"_

Manik hazel Fang berkilat ketika melihat Gempa yang tengah terkekeh ringan. Dia melihat Gempa yang memberikan senyuman ramah miliknya yang menawan. Mata emasnya menghadap kamera lurus seolah menatap Fang dari balik kaca layar.

" _Bagaimana anda dan rekan-rekan anda bisa menguak kasus tersebut dalam waktu dua hari? Apakah anda mendapat kata kunci, atau memang mudah ditebak?"_

Gempa nampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu tersenyum lagi,

" _Hmm… kami menyelidikinya. Memang benar jika Nona Vermion bunuh diri. Banyak sekali barang bukti serta logika yang butuh kita pakai. Awalnya, kita sempat bingung dengan cara pembunuhannya. Antara bunuh diri dan dibunuh. Itu saja pilihannya. Masih banyak misteri dari pembunuhan kali ini. Tapi, nanti akan kami selidiki lebih lanjut,"_ Pria itu menjelaskannya semuannya dengan singkat dan disusul tersenyum lucu. Wartawan wanita itu tertawa dan kembali menanyakan sesuatu. HIngga membuat ketiga polisi kembar itu terdiam membeku sebentar.

" _Oh ya, Inspektur… apakah anda senang menjadi anggota polisi? Apalagi, ada gosip bilang jika Inspektur itu adiknya Jendral Blaze. Apa itu benar..?"_

Terlihat Gempa merona tipis. Lalu tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil kembali terkekeh canggung.

" _Ahahaha… i-itu bukan gosip, sih.. hehe… Saya diadopsi oleh Jendral Blaze dan diangkat sebagai adiknya. Saya adik angkatnya sekarang…"_

Bibir Fang mulai bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu setelah dia dia diam beberapa saat.

"…Miku,"

"Ya, Boss?" Miku yang sedang serius menonton televisi pun terkejut dan segera mengalihkan padangannya pada Fang yang kini rebahan diatas sofa panjang. Sambil memegang handphone besar dengan casing emas berlian. Dia pun memberikannya pada Miku.

"Pesankan makanan." Katanya sambil memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Miku segera mengganguk semangat dan berkutat dengan handphone milik Fang untuk memesan makanan dari luar.

" _ **Saya adik angkatnya sekarang…"**_

'Adik angkatnya, huh?' ucap Fang dalam hati seraya tersenyum miring. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mulai meracuni pikirannya. Kepalanya pun menjadi pening. Ia memejamkan mata berusaha kembali pada kenyataan. Meski sedikit sakit, menurutnya, lebih sakit jika mengingat apa yang telah sahabatnya lakukan. Mengkhianati dan menusuk, bahkan membuangnya ke jurang yang dalam.

"Sshhh…" desahnya kesakitan. Miku yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya pun menatap Fang dengan khawatir. "Boss? Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah? Apa boss sakit? Tumben juga mau beli makanan diluar."

Pria itu menggeleng pelan dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Berhasil duduk, dia segera memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Miku memegangi pundak lebar Fang dan terus menatap boss-nya itu khawatir. "Boss, makanannya segera datang, kok.. sabar, ya? Maagnya boss kambuh mungkin? Biar Miku ambilkan obat sakit kepala.."

Fang menggeleng lagi dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Lalu menatap Miku yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. aku tak apa-apa." Jelasnya kemudian dengan pandangan mata menyakinkan. Awalnya, gadis tosca itu tak percaya, tapi ketika melihat Fang yang menurunkan tangannya dari pundak lebar milik Fang, Ia pun menyerah.

"Miku, tolong panggil Nine kemari." Perintah Fang meminta ponselnya pada Miku yang langsung bangkit dan memberikan ponselnya. "Sip, boss! Ada apa ini? Apakah misi baru?" tanya Miku semangat menahan jerit. Fang tertawa pelan mendengar semangat anak buahnya sambil mengganguk. Biasanya, jika Sang Boss sudah memanggil gadis muda hacker itu, berarti misi baru akan dimulai.

"Aku penasaran dengan Trio Cooller itu, mari kita selidiki dia dan kita jatuhkan mereka… Tak ada yang lebih pantas selain kita untuk memenuhi acara televisi." Ujar Fang sambil berdiri dan menyisir rambut ravennya. Ia berjalan mendekati balkon rumahnya tanpa peduli sorak ramai Miku yang kegirangan dan berjalan girang keluar ruangan.

Pria berumur 26 tahun itu memandangi pemandangan langit malam yang diberi _backsound_ kesibukkan kota pada malam hari. Suasana ini memang sungguh menenangkan. Tapi, bagi Fang, hal-hal sepi seperti ini justru membuatnya cepat mengingat kembali masa lalu.

Ketika melihat bawah, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal sendiri. ingin bunuh diri rasanya dengan melompat dari sini. Hanya saja, akal sehatnya masih ia gunakan. Ia masih sayang anak buahnya, sayang dengan nyawanya, dan sayang dengan balas dendamnya. Terlalu sayang hingga membutakan matanya.

Dari kecil, Fang memang anak yang kurang perhatian orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dari umur 4 tahun. Fang juga Jarang tersenyum dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan tak pernah. Senangnya mengurung diri dikamar. Belajar, dan berusaha menjadi nomor satu. Itu saja. Menurutnya, berteman adalah hal yang paling menyusahkan didunia.

Hingga ia beranjak dewasa, dan memilih bekerja sebagai seorang anggota polisi. Saat memasuki pelatihan kepolisian di _**Circle of Fighter**_ dikotanya, dia pun menemukan dua orang pemuda yang memiliki paras sama, tinggi sama, dan kelebihan yang nyaris sama. Mereka bernama-

"Boss…"

Fang tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Miku dan seorang wanita yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari gadis itu. Rambutnya hitam kemerahan panjang sepunggung dan lebat, dijepit oleh pita merah besar dibelakang rambutnya. Memakai kacamata berframe belang kuning dan hitam tanpa kaca(?), memakai tanktop tipis berwarna merah hati, kalung bertuliskan "909" dan celana jeans pendek serta kaus kaki hitam berbentuk kucing yang sepanjang paha. Ia tak memakai alas kaki. Hanya kaus kaki saja.

Manik oranye cerah milik wanita itu menatap manik hazel Fang datar. "Ada apa boss? Tumben manggil Nine. Apakah harus Nine bobol lagi password bank negara?" Tanya wanita bernama Nine itu menawarkan diri. Fang pun sumringah dan segera merangkul Nine hangat. Disusul merangkul Miku sambil mengusap kedua kepala perempuan itu lembut.

"Begini, Nine… aku mau memintamu untuk mencari info tentang Trio Cooller, atau Trio Polisi Ganteng. Kau cari tau sedetailnya siapa itu Inspektur Gempa dan yang lainnya. Jika sudah, tolong beritau aku, ya?" Tanya Fang lembut seraya menatap Nine yang sibuk men- _scroll_ ponsel pintarnya. Nine pun memberikan ponselnya pada Fang.

"Nah," desahnya malas. "Ini Trio Polisi Ganteng. Di anggotai oleh Ipda Gempa, Serda Halilintar, dan Serda Taufan. Mereka bertiga dijadikan Detektif 4 tahun yang lalu. Kemampuan analisis mereka sungguh hebat dan luar biasa. Tak heran jika fansgirl mereka banyak. Toh, paras mereka yang sama-sama menawan, membuat banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta pada mereka. Meski mereka bilang, tak ingin memiliki hubungan asmara dan fokus bertugas, tetap saja diam-diam para kaum hawa berusaha menggodanya." Nine terdiam sebentar, "Baru-baru ini nitizen tau akan hubungan kakak-beradik antara Jendral dan Ipda. Awalnya tak menyangka, tapi memang benar ada buktinya. Ipda Gempa mengakui jika beliau adalah adik angkat Jendral Blaze."

"Ah, itu dia." Gumam Fang terus memerhatikan layar ponsel milik Nine. Nine sedari tadi tak memegang ponselnya. Dia sudah terlalu hafal dengan berita-berita terbaru yang ada diluar. Meski pekerjaanya aman didalam ruangan, dia tak pernah sekalipun ketinggalan berita. Hey, dia itu Hacker andalan The Antaghost tau.

Fang mengembalikan ponsel Nine. "Dari kapan kau membaca berita ini?"

Nine menerima ponselnya lagi. Dia menatap Fang lagi dan mematikan layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. "Sudah lama boss. Nine tak pernah ketinggalan berita ini sama sekali. Setiap kali aku membuka internet, blog ini terus yang keluar. Aku sebal." Jawabnya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Fang menepuk-nepuk kepala Nine gemas. "Pintar! Anak buahku memang pintar semua… heh," pujinya. Nine menatap Fang datar tanpa peduli tepukan gemas dari Fang.

"Tumben boss, nyari berita. Kenapa?"

Fang yang ditanya seperti itu terdiam sebelum meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir dan mendesis. "Shh… aku penasaran dengan Trio Cooller ini. Aku ingin menyelidikinya. Bukankah tak ada yang pantas menjadi bahan berita selain kita The Antaghost?" Tanya Fang minta persetujuan. Baru, Nine pun tersenyum miring dan menatap Fang dengan mata berkilat penuh rasa penasaran yang tajam.

"Kapan mau menyelidikinya boss?" tanya Nine penasaran. "Nine tak sabar, nih… akhirnya bisa melihat mereka dari dekat. Dan bisa menghancurkan mereka semua."

"Uaaah… sabar dulu, dong Nine!" Seru Miku menepuk pundak Nine lembut seraya berseru. Nine hanya melirik malas Miku dan mencibir. "Ya Tuhan, padahal seru kalau cepat-cepat menjatuhkan mereka semua. Aku ingin membalas dendamku pada Ninis juga." Ujarnya lagi dengan mata berkilat penuh dendam. Miku hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya keatas menatap Fang semangat.

"Boss! Panggil yang lainnya, ya?! Biar mereka semua siap-siap!"

"Tidak usah, nanti saja. Lebih baik kita terror dulu mereka semua. Oh ya, Nine, sekarang… bisa kau meretas sistem kantor polisi mereka? Aku minta tolong. Kalau sudah, beritau aku. Telfon saja. Aku akan kebawah sebentar untuk menemui tikus itu saja." Kata Fang seraya membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Miku daen Nine mengganguk. Membiarkan Sang Boss pergi.

.

.

.

 **Greek-**

"Hey, kau. Keluarlah."

Seorang anak laki-laki. Berumur sekitar 8-9 tahun, menggunakan topi merah yang diangkat keatas itu mendekati Fang yang masuk keruangannya. Ruangan anak kecil itu tak lain adalah gudang. Pakaiannya lusuh dan dia sungguh kotor. Selain kotor, dia juga kurus. Tatapan matanya memang telrihat seperti api yang menyala-nyala. Tapi sekarang, api dimatanya itu kian memadam. Fang berjongkok didepannya. Sementara anak kecil itu meringis takut.

"Hey, Api. Mau kuberi pekerjaan?" tanya Fang yang membuat laki-laki bernama Api itu mengangkat kepalanya. "B-benar, kah? Anda ingin memberi saya pekerjaan?" Wajahnya terlihat sangat melas. Memang kasihan dimata Fang. Tapi tidak ada kata kasihan dalam kamusnya.

"Benar. Aku punya pekerjaan yang pantas untuk pencuri kecil sepertimu. Mudah kok." Fang berniat menepuk kepala Api pelan. Tapi, anak itu sudah menjauh duluan karena takut. Alhasil, tangan besar pria itu hanya mengambang diudara. Fang kembali menarik tangannya sambil mendengus. Api menunduk sambil menggengam kedua tangannya erat ketakutan. Salahkan Fang yang selalu menyiksanya. Anak kecil itu jadi traum bahkan ketakutan. Bagaimana ini? Pria itu bertanya dalam hati, kebingungan akan respon sedikit dari Api.

Tangan Fang tergerak untuk membuka opi merah milik Api dengan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya menjambak poni pria mungil tersebut hingga membuatnya menangis pelan dan berusaha melepaskan jambakan rambut Fang.

"Hey, dengar. Kau kuperintahkan untuk mencuri dompet salah satu polisi di BlazzingRims. Tak tau kau mau mencuri yang mana dan bagaimana, hanya saja kau harus mengambil dompet tersebut dan memberikannya padaku. Paham? Waktumu hanya sehari ini. Aku tak ingin dengar bantahan darimu."

Api mengganguk pelan masih menangis dalam diam. Fang akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Api dan memakaikan topinya lagi. Bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang berdering, ia membuka ponsel pintar miliknya dan melihat ada telfon masuk dari Nine. Segera dia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menjawab telfon Nine.

 **Duagh**

"Ya Nine? Sudah kau temukan? Oke, oke. Aku segera keruanganmu. Tunggu disana, ya?" Fang menatap sinis Api yang jatuh tersengkur karena ditendang olehnya. Dia mematikan layar ponselnya dan kemabli memasukkannya kedalam celana jeans yang ia pakai. "Besok pagi kau harus bersiap seperti itu."

Anak laki-laki itu meringkuk kecil sambil terisak. Sampai Fang menutup kembali gudang dan menguncinya.

"Api… kau tak apa-apa…?" Tanya sebuah suara serak dari seseorang dibalik lemari. Api mengganguk pelan meski percuma karena takkan terlihat.

"Aku baik-baik.. saja kok… besok kita harus bekerja…"

"Iya.."

.

.

.

"Meh, gila. Panas banget!"

"Kenapa kita harus keluar semua, sih?"

"Husshh. Kita kan mau belanja keperluan sehari-hari juga, Hali. Biasanya kamu yang paling semangat kalo disuruh belanja gini."

Halilintar mendengus kasar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket. Gempa tertawa. Sementara Taufan selalu merengek minta es krim yang ada ditoko sebelah. Akhirnya, mereka pun mampir kesana dulu. Membungkam semua rengekan Taufan.

Sembari menjilati es krimnya, Halilintar melirik Gempa yang terus berbincang dengan Taufan mengenai beberapa cemilan baru yang akan dibeli mereka berdua. Sambil terkekeh dan bertoss ria, mereka terus asyik berbicara. Akhirnya Halilintar mengambil perhatian Gempa dengan sebuah lontaran pertanyaan.

"Kenapa gak bawa mobil aja? Kenapa pula kita harus dandan sedemikian rupa? Bukannya tambah merepotkan?" Protes pria serba merah itu. Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap Halilintar serius.

"Nanti kita ketahuan kalau bawa mobil dinas. Lebih baik jalan dan hemat bensin. Selain itu, kita juga bisa merasakan jadi penyamar~" Halilintar memasang datface ketika melihat Gempa yang mulai mengeluarkan aura blink-blink disekitarnya. Taufan ikutan pula.

"Penyamar apanya-" cibir pria itu seraya memutar bola matanya sebelum menabrak sesuatu.

"Ah!"

"Hei!"

Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil bertopi biru laut tengah memegangi kepalanya kesakitan. Halilintar menggeram kasar. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah anak tersebut dikarenakan tinggi anak itu hanya sebatas pinggangnya saja. Lagi, lidah topinya yang ditarik turun kebawah. Pria merah itu mendesis tajam. "Hei! Siapa kau?! Berani sekali menabrakku!" bentakkan dari Halilintar membuat bocah itu gemetar ketakutan. Gempa segera mencegah Halilintar untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maafkan kakak ini ya dik, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Gempa lembut seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Anak itu mendangak. Memperlihatkan manik biru laut bulatnya yang bersinar dibalik gelapnya bayangan topi. Anak itu mengganguk lemah. Gempa tersenyum ramah. "Nama kamu, siapa dik?"

Pertanyaan Gempa membuat anak kecil itulangsung menghamburkan pelukannya pada Gempa. Gempa awalnya kaget dan shock. tapi dia membalas peluk anak itu.

"Air.. kak, nama saya Air..." ujar anak itu sedih. Gempa menepuk kepalanya pelan dan terkekeh ringan. dan dengan sigap memegangi tangan Air yang kini sudah merongoh saku jeans bagian belakang miliknya. dimana dia menyimpan dompetnya disana. Sontak Air mendangak. menatap wajah Gempa yang masih menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Eits... aktingmu terlalu bagus, dik. Namamu Air, ya?" tanya Gempa balik. Air gemetar ketakutan, dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Gempa. Pria itu melepaskan. Hanya saja, dia terkepung oleh ketiga polisi tampan itu.

"Kau terlalu berani mencuri seorang polisi." Ujar Halilintar dingin.

"Ihh...! adik lucu ya? berani banget mencuri orang dewasa! Kakak aja gakl berani, itu kan tindakan kriminal!" Ujar Taufan ceria mencoba mengingatkan Air dengan nada bicaranya yang riang dan lucu.

Air gemetar hebat. matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun Gempa mengalihkan perhatiananya sesaat.

"Dik... lihat kakak... jangan takut... jangan takut, sini..." Gempa berjongkok pelan sambil memegangi kedua pipi Air lembut. Dia tersenyum. manik emasnya memandang manik biru milik Air.

"Pejamkan matamu, dan lupakan ini..."

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

NYAHAHAHA~~~ UPDATEE! UPDATE LAGI!

1...2...3...! Hallo teman-temanku sekalian! akhirnya Vachii back lhoo~~ meski telat banget up nya dan sedikit pendek chapter ini~ yang penting update dewh. serius, Vachii itu kebentrok banget sama urusan sekolah. apalagi liburan ini bener-bener libur dan berusaha untuk bebeas tak memikirkan apapun. jadinya mager sekali untuk ngetik. tapi ya, sudahlah... Vachii sudah susah-susah menulis ini dan.. semoga kali terhibur! terima kasih banyak sudah memberi review yang membangun dan sangat menyentuh hati ;)) Vachii terhura dan serasa memiliki dorongan untuk kembali menulis. hehehe... heem... maaf bagi readers yang bertanya-tanya sesuatu tentang fic ini, Vachii tak bisa menjawabnya disini. Vachii bingung mau naruh dimana. udah capek, jadi kemungkinan... kapan-kapan saja ya? terima kasih juga bagi pembaca dari Malaysia~! yang sudah mau baca cerita Vachii yang berantakan ini. sampai ada yang translate ke Bahasa Inggris lagi. Hahahaha XD Maafkan bile tak reti bahasa Indonesia! (salah gak tuh?) saya cuman bisa nulis Indonesia Language. Sekali lagi maafkan! hahahaha... X'D

tak ingin basa-basi, langsung saja ke kunci jawaban Case Solver di chapter yang lalu ya~~ perhatikan baik-baik!

Jawabannya adalah : No.4

Kenapa no.4? banyak alasan logis untuk menjawab yang satu ini. suara "kletak kletok" itu hanya terdengar oleh sepatu higheels seorang wanita cantik itu. nah, tak mungkin ada suara seperti itu pada sepatu kets, sendal, atau yang lainnya.

wuuih! omedeteou deh! Buat yang jawab no.4! YEEEYYY! kalian benar! alasan kalian juga banyak yang logis dan masuk akal. bahkan mirip dengan kunci jawaban, hehehe... tapi kali ini... sorry, gak bisa open request. tau sendirikan Vachii sibuk parah? Lusted Apple aja terlantar varah disana... DX dan gak tau kapan dapat idenya. Hountou ni Gommen!

eits~ Sebelumnya, Vachii mau promote nih! kebetulan Vachii punnya kakak. sama, seorang penulis juga. namanya Aegis Blizzard. tapi, dia penulis di Wattpad dan masih sedikit pembaca disana yang menyemati. jadiii... maukah kalian berkenan mampir ke Wattpadnya Kak Egis? Dia butuh comment dan vote dari kalian untuk melanjutkan semua ceritanya tuh XD. dan Vallor juga berniat akan collab dengan Kak Aegis membuat Alternative Universe HPoBR disana lhooo! Kalian disana, boleh req bebas kek Kak Egis dah! bilang saja kalau menang quiz! pasti dituruti. orangnya enak dan baik lho... silahkan jika berkenan! jika tidak, ya jangan. seperti biasa, TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME COMMENT, itu membuat Vachii mogok nulis lagi tauk.

okelah, terima kasih atas semuannya dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	7. ANNOUCEMENT!

ANNOUCEMENT!

HOUNTOU NI GOMMENASAI!

KARENA ADA BEBERAPA KESALAHAN, FICTION VALLOR ANEMITY AKAN DIALIHKAN KE WATTPAD "Aegis Blizzard". ENTAH KARENA APA, TAPI AKSES KE FANFICTION SANGAT SULIT SEHINGGA VACHII SELALU GAGAL UPDATE.

Maka dari itu, mohon maaf sebelumnya karena ada kesalahan teknis yang masih belum bisa ditangani. Dimohon pengertian dan tetap dukung cerita Vallor dimana pun!

terima kasih pengertiannya. Vachii syang semuannya kok, Vachii sayang sama pembaca-pembaca Vachii disana, /Cry

PLISS JANGAN MARAH SAMA VACHII KARENA MEMBERI PESAN MENDADAK SEPERTI INI! MAAFKAN!

*sujud minta maaf*

\- Sebelumnya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin -

Salam sayang,

Vallor Anemity

Pesan Terakhir : Jangan kecewa sama Vallor, ya? Vallor paling takut jika dibenci oleh pembaca-pembaca setia Vallor. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
